Brother's Keeper
by fanofrandy
Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues.  He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event.  Will he accept help from those around him?  some minor language/discussion of child abuse and a child death in later chapters.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 1

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone. (NOTE: this story is completed on my computer...will post new chapter at least once a week)

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

When the alarm went off, Johnny was already awake. He had a terrible headache which had been with him for several shifts now. He vaguely remembered knocking his head against the Squad door a few shifts back, but did not think that could be the cause. He had spent most of the night chasing away the dreams. The nightmares started after his parents died in the car accident. But, over the years they occasionally changed. This night was mostly filled with visions of Roy or one of his other shift mates (but, mostly Roy) covered in blood or burned beyond recognition after a rescue went horribly wrong.

Johnny, and all fire fighters, new his job was dangerous. But, it was what he was called to do and he was damn good at it. Despite injuries, illness, and defeat, he would not be happy doing anything else. But, the nightmares plagued him still. He was to be on duty in two hours and he hoped that a cool shower and his bright blue uniform would disguise his fatigue and pain. He pushed the sheets aside, reset the alarm and went to the bathroom.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

He made pretty good time to the station and he was there before Roy, Chet and Marco. Cap was always the first one there and Mike was usually right behind him. Everyone knew that Mike was bound to be a Captain one day…Johnny paused to think of his brother fire fighters before getting out of the car.

Chet, a.k.a. The Phantom; Johnny's nemesis. The truth be told, Johnny really liked Chet. Chet had a lively personality and much of the time his energy matched Johnny's. Of the group, Chet and Johnny were the most rambunctious. Johnny would not tell anyone if asked, but he considered it an honor to be chosen as Chet's "pigeon." It made him feel cared for in some strange way…like an older brother picks on a younger brother.

Marco, who was closest to Chet, often defended Johnny against some of Chet's pranks. Marco was a man of faith and the men often heard him saying quick prayers in Spanish. Marco spoke often of family and Johnny sometimes found himself almost jealous. But, Marco's mother, who was a delightful women and wonderful cook, spread her love to all of Station 51's A-shift through her son and her food.

Mike was the quiet one. Johnny did not know how he and Mike got along at all. They were polar opposites. When Johnny was filled with frenetic energy, Mike was composed and cool. While Johnny could rant for hours, Mike was a man of few words. But, Johnny liked the man a lot…he felt Mike was a calming force for the Station.

Captain Hank Stanley was a great leader and wielded a strong hand. When Johnny was out of line, Cap was quick to reel him back. Johnny appreciated boundaries—he felt safe within those rules and boundaries but, was not above bending those rules sometimes. The length of Johnny's hair was a way that he kept his commanding officer always on edge. Cap's door was always open and the men all had taken their turns bending his ear about one thing or another.

Finally, Roy…what could Johnny say about Roy. Roy was the ying to Johnny's yang. They could be polar opposites, but there were times when Johnny could convince Roy to be a little wild—like the time they bought the old engine and fixed it up; and, Roy provided a tether Johnny desperately needed to maintain control sometimes. Since losing his friend, Drew, Roy was the closest thing to a brother Johnny had.

He was startled out of his reverie when he heard a knock on his window. Looking up, he saw Roy smiling at him.

Johnny opened the door and stepped out. "Mornin', Roy."

"Mornin', Junior. You okay? I called your name three times before coming over here to knock on the window."

"M'okay…just thinkin' is all." Johnny said as he started walking toward the station.

Roy thought he saw dark circles under Johnny's eyes as he followed his partner into the station. They made their way through the day room and the bay to the locker room. Johnny went straight to the sink to splash some cool water on his face and Roy opened his locker.

"How were your day's off?" Roy tried to start conversation.

"Okay. Just the usual. Cleaned up around the house, mucked the stalls, worked the horses, laundry, sleep. You know." Johnny remarked.

"Yeah. I didn't get much rest…the kids and Jo's honey-do list kept me going all weekend. You look a bit tired, too, Junior. You okay?" Roy said, finally addressing his concern.

Johnny frowned as he faced Roy now. He was exhausted and was still nursing a headache, but in true Gage-style, he responded, "M' fine, Roy. Don't go bein' a mother hen now. I'm fine."

Roy nodded his head, but was not sure whether to believe his friend or not. Johnny had been injured or ill many times during their years as partners. "_It's been over five years now_?" Roy thought. And, Roy had come to care about Johnny as part of his family and he did worry.

Johnny opened his locker slowly…though Chet was not there yet, he did not put it past the man to come and plant a "bomb" and then leave again to throw off suspicion. Johnny was grateful he was greeted only by his clothing and personal items.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

The day progressed at an easy pace. Roy and Johnny had calibrated the Squad's gear before roll call since they had both arrived early. They checked supplies and found they were well-stocked, but would grab some items on their first run that took them to Rampart.

The men settled into their chores and found their stride. Mike and Johnny were out at the hose tower—they had been assigned to clean and hang hose. The last shift had a big fire the night before and Mike and Johnny stayed pretty busy. Mike usually enjoyed Johnny's company. Johnny talked a lot and Mike liked to hear Johnny's stories. All the men knew of Johnny's Native American heritage, and sometimes Johnny would tell stories that he learned as a child. Mike knew that Johnny had a rough childhood after his parents' deaths, but he was amazed at how Johnny usually found the "brighter side" of life and shared it enthusiastically.

Today, Mike was disappointed. Johnny was quiet; almost disturbingly so. Mike had known Johnny long enough to deduce that something was bothering the man. "What's up, Johnny?" He ventured.

Johnny was concentrating on pulling the hose up as he heard Mike yell the question. "Nothin'. What do ya mean?"

"It's just that you are so quiet. I thought somethin' may be bothering you."

"Just daydreaming, I guess. Sorry Mike." Johnny fibbed as he prayed desperately for the pain in his head to subside. He had already taken several aspirin and they had yet to work on the pounding ache.

Mike accepted his friend's answer and they continued their duty in silence.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 2

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

The morning inched by slowly. The Engine was called out to a quick run—only a trash fire. When the Engine returned, the men ate lunch and discussed their separate weekends. A few of the men were staring at Johnny when he was offering little to no input on their conversation. When he noticed he was the center of everyone's attention, he looked at each of his friends.

"What?" He yelped with his mouth full.

The men just stared as Cap spoke their worry, "Well, Pal, you are not usually this quiet. You have barely said a word all day. Is there something wrong, John?"

Johnny shook his head, which he thought better of when it caused his headache to sear. "I'm FINE everyone. Just lay off. Maybe I am a little tired. I had a rough weekend."

"I'll bet you did, Gage. What was her name?" Chet teased.

"Shut up, Chet." Johnny yelled as the claxons sounded and Johnny glared at Chet.

"Saved by the bell." Mike called to Chet as the men got up to answer the call.

"Station 51, structure fire at 537 Sawmill Road. 5-3-7 Sawmill Road. Time out, 12:47."

"Station 51 – KMG365" Cap responded and handed a slip to Roy as he ran to the Engine.

Roy passed the call slip to Johnny who marked their time out and he proceeded to navigate the Squad and the Engine following to the address.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

They arrived to find a two-story home with smoke pouring out of the garage. Roy and Johnny quickly put on their turnout coats and readied their SCBA's as they awaited their leader's orders.

"Chet, Marco, grab and inch and half and go through the side door. Roy, Johnny, check the house!" The men responded as if by pure instinct. This crew had worked together long enough that they were able to think each other's thoughts.

Chet and Marco found a fire in the garage and put it out quickly. It appeared that someone was playing with matches. Roy and Johnny found a frantic woman and her two sons inside the house. The woman had called for help when one of her sons came in the house with burns. The boys did not tell her about the fire and she did not even know her garage was ablaze. It turned out the older boy who'd been burned lied to cover up for his younger brother who was the one playing with matches.

Roy treated the boy's minor burns as Johnny talked to the boys about fire safety. Rampart ordered the burns be covered and, since they were not bad burns, the mother said she would take him to the hospital to get checked out.

Johnny helped Marco and Chet do some clean-up in the garage before the Engine and Squad were declared available.

"Easy run, huh, Junior." Roy tried to start a conversation again as they rode back to the station.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Johnny replied, nodded and sat up a little straighter. "Roy…"

"Yeah, Johnny."

"Um," Johnny started, "Did you ever lie to your parents?" He spat out.

"_Oh, no, another honesty kick._" Roy thought remembering the time Johnny was demanding total honesty from everyone and realized it just was not possible. "Yeah, I guess I did a few times. Why?"

"I don't ever remember lying to my parents. I lied to a school teacher once, though." Johnny continued.

"What did you lie about?" Roy asked, interested in Johnny's answer.

"It was art class. We were supposed to put together this portfolio of drawings, pictures and stuff we did. Well, I didn't get mine done before the deadline. When the teacher asked where it was, I told her my grandmother had died. But, my grandmother had already been dead for a long time." Johnny began.

"Oh, so because your grandmother died, you couldn't finish the project?" Roy asked.

"No, Roy, let me finish. I told the teacher I finished the book, but that my grandmother had always liked my art and her last dying wish was that my art be buried with her So, I put my portfolio in her casket." Johnny finished his story smiling.

"That's a pretty good one, Junior. Just don't ever tell that story to my kids, huh? I don't want you teaching them how to deceive their teachers—or JoAnne and me, either. Got, it?" Roy said, laughing.

"Got it." Johnny said smiling. His nightmare was all but forgotten, but as he turned his head toward the window, he wished his headache would fade.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

The rest of the shift was fairly quiet and their calls were minor. The men enjoyed a leisurely dinner and settled in for some card games and watched television. Johnny turned in early, still nursing his headache and still tired from his restless sleep the night before.

As he got ready for bed, he prepped his turnouts and boots by his bed. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he began to think about the past few years and the things he had been through. Mostly, he thought of Drew Burke, his good friend who had died after getting hit by a car. Johnny remembered how he got hit by a car, too, just over six months ago…but, he had lived and Drew had died. He shook his head as he allowed himself to continue in his thoughts.

He thought of Pam Burke and wondered where she was now. Johnny had helped her for a while after Drew died, but Pam just couldn't seem to get it together. She had a hard time taking care of the baby and herself. Pam decided to move to Montana to be around Drew's family there. Drew had been part Sioux Indian. Drew's family had been very supportive of him and Pam when they got married and welcomed their daughter-in-law and grandchild after his death.

Johnny and Drew had met in high school and became fast friends when they realized they were both of American Indian descent. Johnny had it a bit rougher than Drew since Johnny's parents' had died when he was 12 and he faced a lot of discrimination from all sides due to his "half-breed" nature. Johnny faced discrimination among the whites and among the Seminole people—though he was accepted by some, he still endured racial slurs and other taunting. In Drew's culture, children—no matter their lineage-were considered sacred and they even had a word to describe it…"Wakanisha". Drew told Johnny that no matter their tribal heritage, he considered Johnny a brother. That all ended when Drew died. Johnny was inconsolable when he lost his "brother."

"Maybe that's where the dreams are comin' from." Johnny thought aloud. The anniversary of Drew's death was coming up and he was thinking about him more and more often.

"What dreams, Junior?" Roy overheard Johnny's comment and interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Johnny jumped as if startled. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. What dreams?" Roy asked again, now a bit concerned.

"Oh, just having some dreams about…" Johnny wasn't sure how much to share, "…well, about you gettin' hurt…gettin' killed, like Drew."

Roy was amazed at Johnny's honest answer. Johnny rarely showed his feelings and emotions—most guys usually hid their emotions. "Johnny…" Roy started, "…I'm okay. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, you know." Roy tried humor.

When Johnny frowned, Roy saw that tactic did not work. "Drew didn't plan on dyin' either, Roy. But, it happened."

Roy realized what was bugging Johnny. He had been so busy; he did not remember that the anniversary of Drew's death was coming up soon. He knew his partner well enough now that he could sense Johnny's moods and tried to help him through times like this. "Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't realize what was bugging you. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be okay. But, I've just been having dreams of you and some of the other guys getting hurt…and…well…in the dream I can't do anything to stop it—I'm totally powerless." Johnny lowered his head and rubbed his temples.

"Did you take anything for your headache?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, a few aspirin. It should go away soon. I just need to get a good night's sleep is all. Tomorrow mornin', I will be as good as new." Johnny hoped he was right.

"Okay, I'll let you get to bed. Let me know if you need anything from me. Okay?"

"Sure, Roy. Thanks." Johnny said as he lay back on his bunk. "_All I need from you is for you to stay safe_." Johnny thought as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC

Author's Note: The story of the "_unfinished homework_" is an actual story shared by Mike Norell, who played Captain Hank Stanley in the Emergency! series. The story can be found in Emergency! Behind the Scene, by Richard Yokley and Rozane Sutherland.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 3

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5)

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

Chet woke up first, even though Roy was closest to the noise. At first he thought the tones had sounded and it was time to wake up. When he realized what was really happening, he threw the covers from his body and ran to see what was going on. The other men had woken, too, and were coming out of their sleep stupor when they heard Roy and Chet…

"Johnny, Johnny, hey wake up, man. It's just a dream. Wake up." They were both shouting.

The men had been awakened by Johnny's screams. This had happened on occasion, and since Johnny shared a little of his past with them about his life after his parent's died, they understood their friend a little more. They all had nightmares; this man was just plagued with a few more demons than the rest of them.

"C'mon, Johnny, wake up!" Roy demanded as he shook his partner.

"Roy, do I need to call someone?" Cap asked, now concerned that his youngest crew member did not appear to be responding to their attempts to wake him.

"Not yet, Cap. Give me a minute." Roy turned to say.

"Johnny, c'mon…it's just a dream Johnny!" Chet and Roy continued to try to rouse him.

As Johnny continued to thrash and scream, Marco started praying in a whisper. And, since it was in Spanish, Mike and Cap just looked at each other and crossed themselves. Though Mike was not Catholic, he had seen Cap and Marco do this several times. It seemed appropriate.

Johnny finally responded to the calls for him to awaken. When he did, he was confused at first, and then embarrassed.

"Oh, man…I am so sorry, guys. Did I wake you up?" Johnny asked, already knowing the answer. "What time is it?"

"Yeah, Pal. Ya' did. It's 04:30. Are you okay?" Cap asked in a concerned, but slightly bothered, tone.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Johnny said, brushing his hands through his hair and trying to sit up as Roy took his pulse.

"Johnny, just lie back. Let me check you out." Roy demanded.

Johnny relented as his head was hurting so badly it felt as though it would burst. He looked at the faces of the other men around him...he saw concern in their tired eyes. He blushed with embarrassment and gratitude. He had not had a nightmare that bad in a long time…the last one he had was at home and when he woke he was alone. It took him a long time to realize where he was and that he was not really burning to death in a fiery building collapse—as that was the dream that plagued him that night.

"Pulse is returning to normal." Roy glanced back at the other men and nodded his consent for them to disperse. The other men nodded to Johnny and went back to their own bunks. "Do you wanna talk about it, Junior?"

Johnny sat up, stood up and walked to the locker room. Roy followed close behind and turned the light out in the dormitory that Cap had left on when he went back to bed. Johnny walked up to the sink and splashed cool water on his face. He looked at his own reflection and then to Roy's. "I'm sorry I woke everyone up."

Roy stared at Johnny's reflection in the mirror and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Roy said, "Johnny, we all know how it is. We have all had nightmares ourselves. Remember when you got bit by that snake? Chet and I both had nightmares for weeks that we lost you that time."

Johnny nodded, though it was the first time hearing this confession from Roy. And, he smiled a bit to know that Chet had been that concerned about his welfare.

Johnny grabbed a towel to wipe his face and moved to sit on the bench in front of his locker. Roy followed suit and joined him. "Roy, when my parent's died, I thought I had lost all my family. I barely remember my grandparents. Dad had a brother, who died in Korea, but my mom was an only child and her parents died before I was born. Before my Aunt came, I thought I was alone. Even when the Garner's took me in, I never really felt like I was 'home', like I belonged. I guess I am just scared to lose any more brothers, like I lost Drew."

Roy felt honored that Johnny thought of him as a brother. Roy felt the same. But, he also understood that someone who had experienced so much loss, like Johnny, would undoubtedly fear more of the same. Johnny had shared some of his past with Roy through the years, though Roy felt there was still much more his partner kept bottled up inside. He noticed the scars on Johnny's back, and the others did, too. At first, they all assumed it was from "the job." Many of them sported scars from various mishaps on the job—internally and externally. But, since Johnny had begun sharing his past with Roy, he now knew those scars were more-likely from a childhood filled with abuse and neglect. After more than five years of working together, Roy realized he still had a lot to learn about this man sitting beside him.

"Well, Johnny, unfortunately that is part of our job. It's dangerous. You knew that signing up, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. But, what I didn't bargain on was gettin' so close to everyone. I had heard about the "brotherhood of firefighters" and all…but, I guess I thought it was just a saying. But, we really ARE brothers, Roy. I mean, you took me into your family and, so did Cap. I mean, your kids call me "Uncle Johnny" for goodness sake. I feel like I am a part of your family."

"You are Johnny. And we feel that way, too. But, you know as much as anyone the risks involved in getting close to people. Sometimes, they leave you, they may die, or they may hurt you so badly that you can't stand to be around them anymore."

"You mean like Craig Brice?" Johnny attempted humor. "Can't stand to be around him too much, you know?"

Roy nodded his head and laughed a little. "You gonna be okay, Junior?"

"Yeah, Pally, I think so. Let's get back to bed before the morning tones go off, huh?"

Roy and Johnny slipped quietly back through the dorm to their bunks and lay down. Johnny heard the gentle snores and rhythmic breathing of his crew mates. They had all fallen back to sleep. Firefighters learned to get back to sleep quickly…but, Johnny would not be sleeping the rest of the night. He laid awake thinking of his dream and what he would do if he lost one of his "brothers". He vowed to himself that night that he would do whatever it took to ensure he would never have to endure in reality what had happened in his dream. He flashed to the last thing he saw before he woke…there were five coffins in front of him as he stood in the rain…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 4

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

Johnny pulled in to Station 51's parking area and parked quickly. He rushed to the locker room to dress before roll call. He was late. The other men watched as he flew past them in the dayroom. They had all arrived, gotten dressed and were sitting with a few guys from B-shift talking. Gage being late was nothing new.

Johnny was thankful that The Phantom did not strike as he would be even later for roll call. Just as Cap shouted, "Roll Call, men," Johnny had tucked in his uniform shirt and slammed his locker door. He rushed out and as he slid into line beside Roy, he put on his dress cap and stood at attention. He flinched a bit as the brim of the hat squeezed his already aching head. He hoped no one noticed.

Cap updated them on Department news, assigned duties—Johnny would have to clean the latrine since he was the last one to arrive—and, told Roy and Johnny to join him in the office after they were dismissed. The men were dismissed and putting away their dress caps, and Roy and Johnny went to see their Captain.

"Boys, the Chief has assigned you to conduct a CPR demonstration at a hotel today." Cap informed them. They both looked at each other and back to Cap.

"We will stand down the Squad from 09:00 – 11:00 hours. Any questions?" Cap asked looking at his men.

"No, Cap. Sounds good. We don't mind doing the demonstrations at all. We just wish we could actually TRAIN people in the correct technique. You remember that guy who saw it on television and tried it on his friend. His friend could have died because he did it WRONG." Roy lamented.

"I know, I know. But, all they want is a demonstration for their front desk and housekeeping staff, Roy. You can let them know what signs to look for in a heart attack victim and that, unless trained in the correct procedure; they should call for an ambulance and Squad. Sound fair?" Cap asked attempting to alleviate Roy's anxieties.

"Yeah, that's good. We can do that." Johnny said as they left the office. Johnny was anxious and fidgety as they walked to the dayroom. Johnny walked over to the stove to pour a cup of coffee. He was not going to tell anyone he had been up all night again the night before and had already had five cups of coffee and about a dozen aspirin. And, he would need more coffee and aspirin to get him through this shift.

"Can you pour me some, too?" Roy asked. Johnny obliged as he walked to the table and took a seat. He put his fingers to his temples and rubbed hard as he tried to get the headache to abate.

"You have another headache, Johnny?" Roy asked, somewhat worried since he had a headache at the end of their last shift, too. And, Roy was reminded, it took a while to get Johnny to wake up after that nightmare he had. "Maybe you are coming down with something."

"I am not sick, mother." Johnny chided. "I'm just a little tired, I guess. But, once I get this coffee down and get going, I will be fine." Johnny cringed a little to think that he had this headache for about three weeks now. "_Maybe I am coming down with something_." He thought to himself but was not going to admit it to Roy or the others. He could do his job and that was all that mattered.

There was that word again…fine. Roy used it all the time, too. So did most of the guys. But, fine meant something entirely different to them than it did the general population. Fine to a fireman usually meant, "I am tired. I am hurting. I am about ready to drop. But, I can do anything you ask me to do, because that's my duty." Roy looked at his partner and determined that he looked a little tired and pale, but he believed what Johnny had said and that he would be okay once they started chores and they began their day.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

The hotel was not too far from the Station and it took them just a few minutes to arrive. They talked with the manager who escorted them to the conference room where they would conduct their demonstration. They had the "dummy" or mannequin as they preferred to call it. This was what they used to practice their skills and train others how to do CPR (cardio pulmonary resuscitation). They set up for their demonstration and waited. Johnny had grabbed the Handi-Talkie from the Squad as they gathered their equipment. Even when the Squad was stood down, they would hear calls on the radio.

The demonstration went well and the hotel staff had asked some good questions. Johnny was talking to a pretty woman who worked the desk when they heard the call…"Squad 38 in place of Squad 51…child down at Regency Hotel. 1257 Sepulveda Boulevard. 1-2-5-7 Sepulveda Boulevard. Time out 10:45." Johnny looked at Roy who was looking at him…Roy nodded.

"LA—Squad 51 at scene, cancel Squad 38." Roy called into the radio.

"10-4 Squad 51. LA – Squad 38, cancel"

Johnny ran out the door of the conference room to notice a maid running frantically. "What's going on?" he asked her.

She was rambling in Spanish and what little Spanish Johnny knew, he determined that a child was injured in room 42. He told Roy what he knew as they heard approaching sirens. They rushed to Room 42 and were met by Vince Howard, a policeman they knew well, who was trying to calm a rather hysterical woman. Roy stepped in to help. "Ma'am. Ma'am, what's the matter?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"It's my son. He's been shot." She cried out. Johnny started to run to the door, when Vince grabbed him.

"Wait Johnny. We can't go in there. The boy was shot by his brother who is still in the room and armed!" Vince explained. The words hit Johnny as hard as if Vince had punched him.

"What. What the hell is going on?" Johnny begged for clarification.

The woman tried to calm down and explain it to the firemen. "I went to the front desk for just a moment to ask for more towels. My husband is out looking for work. We came here from Michigan, because he was told he would have a job. But, when we got here, the job was gone." Johnny waved his hand at the woman for her to hurry the story along. He noticed that Roy had left to get their rescue equipment off the Squad. She continued, "I was only gone for a moment. When I got back, I saw Henry on the floor with blood all around him. I looked up and saw our other son, Bobby, with a gun in his hand. When he pointed it at me…I just ran to get help. God, please help my boys!" She pleaded.

"Why did you run? Do you think your son would have shot you, too?" Vince asked.

"Not on purpose, no. And, I am sure he didn't shoot Henry on purpose either. It was an accident." She began to get hysterical again. "He has been diagnosed with autism and doesn't understand any of this…please help my boys. Please help." She was clutching to Johnny's sleeve when Johnny saw Roy approach and told Roy with his eyes to take care of the woman.

"Vince, I'm gonna see if I can talk this kid down." Johnny said. "Fill Roy in will ya?"

Johnny nodded and gave a half smile to the mother. "Where was Bobby the last time you saw him?" Johnny asked.

"He was by the bathroom door." She cried. "Please don't shoot him."

"I am not a cop, Ma'am. I don't even have a gun. I am gonna talk to Bobby and see how Henry is doing. Okay?" He walked away not expecting an answer.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

Standing just off to the side of the door to Room 42, Johnny took a deep breath and realized his headache was still with him. Johnny did not know a lot about autism, but knew enough to understand he had to take this slow and easy. But, since there was a child who had been shot, he also needed to be quick.

"Bobby. Bobby, my name is Johnny. I am a fireman. I'm gonna come in now. Don't be afraid." Johnny began his entry.

The room was dark except for the sun streaming in the doorway and a little light coming from the bathroom. He could see a small boy on the floor, maybe about 6 or 7 years old, with blood pooling around him. Johnny guessed that the boy was already dead, considering the amount of blood he saw. But, as Johnny inched his way toward the child, he watched for a sign of Bobby. Once he reached Henry, he put his hand on the boy's wrist to check for a pulse. He moved to the boy's neck to try there and found nothing. The boy was dead. Johnny let out a small sigh as he noticed movement to his right. There was a shadow in the bathroom doorway.

"Bobby." Johnny said almost whispering. "Bobby, it's okay. I'm here to help you. Can you come out here?" Johnny coaxed the boy.

Bobby slowly came out of the bathroom, and Johnny noticed that he still had the gun and was now pointing it at him…

TBC

Author's Note: there was a similar tragedy in Houston last month. A young autistic boy accidently shot his brother with his father's shotgun when the father left them alone for just a few moments in a hotel room…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 5

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

Roy was just finishing getting the vital signs on Mrs. Caldwell, the mother of the boys, when he saw Johnny enter the room. "_Be careful, Junior_." He worried to himself. "Don't worry, Mrs. Caldwell. My partner is really good with kids. He will take care of your boys." He hoped he was right. About then, Roy felt a presence behind him. When he turned he saw his Captain, closely followed by the crew of Engine 51. Roy was glad for the support—for he knew Johnny would need all their support if this did not go well.

Vince continued to take down information from Mrs. Caldwell, who asked him and Roy to call her Karen. She explained that her husband was out looking for work and that she had just left for a few minutes to go to the front desk. They had moved across country in a van, and they kept a gun for protection. "I didn't even know Bobby knew where we kept the gun." She told Vince.

"Rampart this is Squad 51, do you read?" Roy radioed the hospital.

"This is Rampart. Go ahead 51." Came the voice of Dr. Kelly Brackett.

"Rampart, we have at least two victims. One is a 30 year old female suffering from hysteria. Her BP is 140/90. Pulse is 90 and respirations are rapid. She has begun to calm down and we have abated hyperventilation. The second victim, a male child, is suffering from a possible gunshot wound, Rampart. We are unable to get details on Victim #2 at this time." Roy relayed to Rampart.

"Continue to calm and monitor vitals on Victim #1. How long till you can assess Victim #2, 51?" Came Brackett's reply.

"Um, unsure Rampart. The situation is tenuous. The boy was allegedly shot by his brother who may still be armed and Johnny is trying to talk him down." Roy's voice was professional, but those close to him could hear the angst behind the words.

"Okay, 51, update us when you can."

"10-4, Rampart." And the radio was silent.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

Back in the room, Johnny made eye contact with Bobby and held his hands out in front of him so the boy would not feel threatened. Johnny did not move at all and neither did Bobby. Johnny began quietly, "Bobby, I am here to help you and your brother. My name is Johnny."

Johnny heard what he believed was a sigh from the armed boy, but the boy did not move at all. Johnny watched him to see if he could tell what the boy was thinking and feeling. He wanted to know what his next move would be. Johnny realized that Bobby was staring intently at him…but, not at his eyes, or anywhere on his face. The boy was starting at Johnny's chest. Johnny slowly glanced down to meet the boy's gaze and found the child's attention was fixed on his badge.

When Johnny surveyed the rest of the room, he noticed the television was on, but there was no sound coming out of it. "_The mother must have turned down the sound before she left the room_." Johnny thought. He noticed that an old Western was playing on the television. He couldn't remember the name of the movie, but he had seen it. It was like most Westerns where there were good guys and bad guys. Bobby's face turned toward the television, following Johnny's gaze. Both of them saw what the next scene showed…it was the Sheriff coming into town on a horse.

Bobby moved his head quickly to focus on Johnny's badge again. "_Maybe he thinks I'm the Sheriff_." Johnny believed. He glanced down once more to the little boy lying in front of him…there was a black cowboy hat cocked off to the side of his head. Johnny thought he could now determine the course of events that led them all to this horrible situation.

"Bobby," Johnny almost whispered, "did you shoot the bad guy?"

Bobby looked to the television, then to Johnny, then to his brother. Bobby shook his head and began to back away while slowly raising the gun again. Johnny cringed. "I'm a good guy, you know that, don't you, Bobby?" Johnny asked the boy.

Bobby nodded his head in agreement, but he raised the gun higher, pointing it directly at Johnny. He could tell the boy was frightened, but he did not know what he was so afraid of. Johnny let out a slight sigh as he realized that this boy could kill him at any moment. He had already killed his brother, what would prevent him from shooting a perfect stranger. But, Johnny felt that the boy could have already killed him, if that was what he wanted to do. So, there was some time…something that could be said or done…to have this all end without further tragedy.

Johnny noticed that Bobby's gaze had returned to his badge. Johnny had an idea. He moved his hands VERY SLOWLY and unhooked his badge from his shirt, "Do you want this, Bobby?" Johnny tried.

The young boy's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He took a step forward but still held the gun pointed toward Johnny. Johnny held out the badge as if it were bait to lure the child. The boy continued taking steps, hesitating now and again to readjust the gun from one hand to the other. "_Guns are pretty heavy for 12 year olds, huh_?" Johnny mused to himself. Bobby was just about 18 inches away from Johnny when they heard yelling from out in the courtyard. Bobby cringed in fear and the gun went off…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 6

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

The men of Station 51 and Vince Howard were waiting very impatiently. Vince had been told to stand down by his commanding officer when he was informed there was a "hostage" involved. Roy was angry that they were calling Johnny a hostage when he went into the room of his own accord. "_And, why did he do that, again_?" Roy thought, angrily. He hated how Johnny stormed into situations without thinking them through.

They could see Johnny's legs as he kneeled just inside the entrance to the room. They all watched to see what his next move might be and leaned in as close as they dare to see if they could hear anything. Bobby's mother had told them that he was not very verbal and spoke few words. But, they could hear Johnny's subdued tones, but not exactly the words he was speaking.

"If anyone can talk that kid down, it'll be Johnny." Chet offered to comfort the nervous crowd around him including himself.

Before they knew what was happening, Mr. Caldwell was fast approaching and yelled, "Just what in the hell is going on here?"

They all heard the gunshot, and Vince reached for his…

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!E!

Johnny had ducked when he heard the gun fire; the bullet went wild and hit the wall above the door. Johnny noticed that Bobby had retreated. Johnny had dropped his badge in the commotion. He was praying that Vince would not come in with his guns blazing and decided to call out, "We're okay in here. Roy, we have a Code F." Johnny knew that his partner and Vince would know what he meant, but he left it up to them whether to share that information with the mother or not. His hands were full with Bobby right now.

Johnny had heard the gruff voice behind the yelling and assumed it was Bobby's dad. "Bobby, everyone outside is worried about you and your brother." Johnny tried to soothe the frightened little boy. The fear in Bobby's eyes was something Johnny had seen before—in his own reflection! He knew that fear and how overwhelming it could be. Hell, he had the headache to prove it…"_Yes, I still have this headache_!" Johnny thought.

He tried a different tack. "Bobby, c'mon. It's time to stop playing this game now. We have to get out of here and I have to get back to work." Johnny was more firm, but still soothing. At the mention of work, he realized his badge he had been holding dropped when the gun went off. He picked it back up and stepped over the dead child in front of him, inching closer to the bathroom door. Johnny could see that Bobby was standing just inside and he could also see that he was still holding the gun.

"Bobby, did you want this badge?" Johnny tried again. "_Keep that guy quiet, Roy!_" He thought as he remembered what happened the last time he tried this.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

In the courtyard, the scene was anything but calm. Mrs. Caldwell became hysterical when she heard the gunshot; Mr. Caldwell demanded details on why the police and fire department were at his door; and, everyone else was staring at the door wondering if that bullet had found a target named John Gage.

They were relieved of their concern for their friend when they heard him call out—but, his message was not a good one. They looked at each other and Vince was the first to talk. "Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell we need to get out of this area. These men are going to take care of your boys. Let's just let them do their work, okay." It was not a request as Vince physically took hold of their arms and led them away.

"What do you think Johnny is doing in there, Roy?" Mike queried.

"What any of us would be doing, Mike. Trying to get the other boy and himself out of this alive." Came Roy's terse reply.

"LA – this is Engine 51. Be advised we have a possible Code I at our location and a Code R. Police at scene." Captain Stanley radioed in.

"Engine 51 – 10-4, LA." Came dispatcher Sam Lanier's response.

"I have to call it in to Rampart," Roy said as he turned to grab the Biophone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51. Victim #2 is Code F."

"10-4, 51. What about the other situation?" Dr. Brackett wanted details.

"The other boy and Johnny are fine for now, Rampart. We are probably going to send the mother in to be looked over. We will provide updates when possible. 51-out." Roy hung his head and prayed that the update would come soon.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!

Johnny was as close as he felt he could safely get to the bathroom door without spooking his young "roommate." Johnny tried again, "Bobby, here's the badge you wanted. Do you still want it?"

Bobby moved fractionally. Johnny could hardly tell from the boy's body, but watched his shadow cast on the floor by the bathroom light. Johnny nodded his head when the boy peaked around the corner. "It's okay, Bobby. Just you and me here, right? I'm not gonna hurt ya." Johnny heard sirens again and assumed that Roy or Vince had told the mother that her son was dead and that she probably fainted or worse. The sirens were probably the ambulance.

Bobby, still brandishing the weapon, again stepped out of the bathroom. He looked Johnny in the eye and then to the badge and back to Johnny's eyes. Johnny thought the boy looked very sad and lonely. He had seen a few Autistic children in the Pediatric ward at Rampart. They were quiet, withdrawn and hard to engage. They were sort of wrapped inside themselves. Johnny could remember times in his life when he was like that, but to live one's whole life that way was beyond his comprehension. These children, studies said, would never develop strong bonds with family or friends. "They would be 'islands' unto themselves", he remembered reading. But, something had to get through to this kid…he had to think of something.

Johnny allowed some silence and quietly wondered to himself what kind of relationship Bobby had with his brother, who was now lying dead right behind him. Johnny had no siblings, but had seen how brothers related at his various foster homes and with the guys at work. Johnny once made up a card game so he could finally win and not have to do the dishes; Chet was relentless with his practical jokes; and, once, he and Roy had even traded vehicles. "_That's it_!" thought Johnny. He hoped this turned out much better than the actual "trade" with Roy had!

"Bobby, here. Why don't we trade? You give me what you have in your hands," he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'gun', "and, I will give you this." He held up the badge again.

The boy looked at Johnny. He glanced at the gun in his own hand and then at the badge in Johnny's hand. His eyes darted from the gun to the badge and back to Johnny as if he were trying to make up his mind. He began to shake and then he pushed his armed hand out to Johnny to relinquish the weapon and as he did, the gun fired yet again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 7

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Johnny didn't move in time and the misfired bullet caught his left shoulder just as he reached out to take the gun. The sound made Bobby jerk back and the gun dropped and another bullet was released. This one grazed the left side of Johnny's head. Bobby grabbed the badge and began to retreat to the bathroom.

Getting his bearings Johnny called out, "All clear." As he went to grab Bobby. Bobby allowed himself to be picked up and by the time Johnny got to the door, there were four firemen and one paramedic waiting for him. "He's okay." Johnny declared as he moved past his brother firemen.

"What about you, Gage?" Marco yelled as he noticed Johnny bleeding, as did the others.

Johnny took a deep breath as he moved into the courtyard with Bobby in his arms. He realized just then that the air in the hotel room had been stale and smelled of blood, death, and body odor. He took another deep breath before laying his young charge down on the ground. Bobby still had Johnny's badge in his hand.

As Johnny began to get vitals on Bobby, Roy began to assess Johnny. "Johnny, you've been shot." Roy said.

"S' not that bad, Roy. We have got to take care of Bobby first." Johnny was in full paramedic mode, "_and probably in shock as well_," Roy thought.

Captain Stanley stepped up, "Pal, let Roy take care of the boy. You need to be taken care of, too." He said.

Johnny looked up at his Captain and back to Bobby who was nearly soaked in Johnny's blood. He felt the blood coursing down his cheek and running down his arm and, he finally relented. He scooted back to let Roy take over caring for the boy and Johnny got up to move away. But, as he stood, he suddenly felt very light-headed and grabbed for something to steady himself—that something was Chet's arm and both of them went down with a "thud."

"What the hell?" came from Roy. He saw Johnny fall out of the corner of his eye just as he realized Bobby had become very agitated and was thrashing his arms and legs.

"Shit", was Mike's offer.

"LA, we have a Code I at our scene. Please dispatch another Squad and ambulance." Cap called into his HT.

Chet got his bearings and moved toward Johnny. Marco ran to the Squad and returned with the Trauma Box. Roy asked Marco to get on the Biophone to Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51." Marco said.

"Go ahead, 51" it was Joe Early this time. Brackett had stepped away from the base station to treat Bobby's mother when she was brought in with hysteria.

"Rampart we have a 12 year old boy, parent claims he is Autistic. He has traumatic stress and we have a Code I with two gunshot wounds", Marco continued.

Roy reported Bobby's vitals to Marco, and Chet called out Johnny's. Marco updated Rampart on both victims.

"51, start IV, normal saline for Victim #1. Give 10 milligrams diazepam. Start IV with Ringers for Victim #2 and put pressure bandages on wounds to slow bleeding. We can't give anything for pain due to that head wound, 51." Dr. Early was sorry because he knew that bullet wounds produced severe pain.

"Roy," Johnny called out, "I can start my own IV. Remember, I did it when I got bit by that snake." He offered a slight smile and put his head back down-which was aching much worse than it had been for the past few weeks.

Roy, hearing the sirens, said, "No dice, Junior. Help has arrived. You just lie there and pretend to be a good patient, huh?" Roy thought his partner looked very pale as he returned his attention to Bobby. Bobby had calmed and was desperately clutching Johnny's badge. Roy thought it could upset the boy if he took it from him, so he allowed the boy to keep the badge. Johnny did not need it right now anyway.

As the medics of Squad 38 walked up, they saw Roy was busy with the boy, so they turned their attention toward Johnny. "Gage, is that you?" Johnny heard someone say. When he looked up, he saw Charlie Dwyer was kneeling beside him.

"What are you doing at 38's Dwyer? You deserting us?" Johnny quipped, wincing at the pain.

"No, just some OT. What they got on tap for you today?" Dwyer asked Johnny, but was really asking Roy.

Roy answered, "IV, Ringers, wide open. No pain meds."

Johnny's face contorted when he heard, once again, that he would not get any pain meds. He hardly ever wanted anything stronger than an aspirin, but he really wanted some of the "good stuff" right about now considering his head was pounding and he had been shot…no one needed to know which came first—the headache or the bullet wound, right?

Dwyer made fast work of the IV in Johnny's arm and soothed Johnny with verbal cues as to what he was doing. Johnny liked Charlie Dwyer. He had made himself a permanent fixture on 51's B-shift, and they had been camping and hiking together a few times. Charlie was someone Johnny considered a friend as well as brother firefighter. Charlie's partner for the day, Bob Bellingham, was another story. All the guys called him "the Animal." He was a lovable guy, but he was a slob and everyone knew it. He trusted these men with his life.

Roy and Bobby prepared to leave in the first ambulance as he was already stable and ready to transport. "See you there, Junior." Roy called to Johnny as he passed by on the way to the parking lot.

"Yeah, Pally. See you." Johnny was beginning to fade as they placed the oxygen mask on him.

"Rampart, Squad 38." Bellingham called to update them on Johnny's condition.

"Go ahead, 38" Dr. Early replied.

"We have assumed care of Squad 51's Code I. IV is established, but patient is fading. BP is 90/60, Pulse is 60, and Respirations are 12 and shallow." Bellingham reported.

Not sure he wanted to know, Dr. Early finally asked, "Squad 38, who is the Code I?"

"Uh, Rampart," Bellingham began. He thought they already knew. "It's John Gage, Rampart."

Dr. Early shook his head as he took a deep breath. "Start another IV in one of his legs, 38. Put pressure bandages on both wounds and put a tourniquet above the wound on his arm if possible." Dr. Early hoped this helped to stabilize Johnny.

The men of Engine 51 continued to watch as Dwyer and Bellingham worked on Johnny. Dwyer took out his scissors and cut Johnny's pant leg and established an IV in Johnny's right leg. "Johnny, you still with me?" Dwyer prompted.

"Uh, s..u. m' k." Johnny slurred. This was NOT a good sign.

They called in updated vitals to Rampart and loaded Johnny into the second waiting ambulance. Charlie jumped in the back of the ambulance and waved to the Engine 51 crew. "I'll take good care of 'im, guys. Promise." He said before the doors were closed and the ambulance drove away.

Cap asked Chet to drive 51's Squad to Rampart. They all walked wearily to their awaiting vehicles praying their friend and brother would be okay.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 8

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Roy arrived to Rampart with Bobby, who was again agitated and still clutching Johnny's badge. Dr. Brackett met them at the ambulance bay. "How's he doing, Roy?" Brackett asked.

"His BP is steady, pulse is 70 and respirations are rapid. Dr. Early ordered 10 milligrams of diazepam, but that worked for about 10 minutes. Once we left the scene, he started kicking and screaming and it was a rough ride." Roy said as he took a deep breath.

"Exam Room #1" Dixie was there to guide them. "Hey, Roy, where's Johnny?" She had just come on shift after having the morning off.

"He got shot, Dix. Dwyer and Bellingham are bringing him in." Roy told her.

Her face fell. "I'm sorry, Roy. I just got here a few minutes ago. I didn't know. What in the hell happened?" She wanted details.

Dr. Brackett waved Dixie off and she and Roy walked to the lounge. Dixie poured her and Roy some coffee and sat as he told her about the "slow" morning that turned into a tragedy. Dixie was amazed at what she heard. "Did you know that Johnny worked with a couple of Autistic kids up in the Pediatric ward? One was misdiagnosed and was actually suffering from traumatic stress of seeing his mother killed." She asked Roy.

"No. I knew he volunteered up there, but he really doesn't talk about it much. I assumed he helped those kids because there was no one to really help him when he needed someone." Roy shared. Both of them just looked at each other and pondered their friend and his big heart for others.

"He was bleeding pretty bad, Dix. I know head wounds bleed badly, but it was like water runnin' out of his head and shoulder. The kid was nearly covered in Johnny's blood after just the couple minutes Johnny held him!" Roy was searching for answers they would not find until Johnny arrived. Just then, they heard the siren.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

In the ambulance, Johnny was in and out of consciousness. Dwyer tried to keep him talking, but ended up just getting gibberish. Johnny was fading fast and he could not understand why. He was no doctor, but the wounds on Johnny's head and shoulder were grazes. The bullets had not even entered the body, but his friend was bleeding badly and it would not be halted. No matter the pressure bandages, no matter the tourniquet, nothing seemed to help. Dwyer feared his friend would bleed to death before they reached the hospital.

Johnny opened his eyes and stared up at Dwyer. "Hey, Charlie. What ya doin'?" Johnny asked with a half-smile through the oxygen mask.

"What do you mean, Johnny?" The paramedic was confused.

"I mean what are you doin'? You're 'sposed to be off today, right?" Johnny's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began to seize.

"Rampart, Squad 38, patient is seizing." Dwyer called into the Biophone.

"Give 10 milligrams Tegratol, 38. Is the patient on oxygen?" Early responded and waited for the reply.

After Dwyer administered the Tegratol, he picked up the Biophone, "Tegratol administered, seizing is reducing, Rampart. 10-4 on oxygen. Patient is on 10 liters O2 wide open."

"What is your ETA, 38?"

"Rampart, we are right around the corner. ETA two minutes."

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

The ambulance doors opened and the attendant grabbed the back of the gurney holding Johnny as Dwyer pushed him out. The legs fell to the ground and Johnny was wheeled into Rampart.

Dwyer updated Dr. Early on Johnny's excessive bleeding, slurred speech and his confusion before the seizure. They were met in the hall by Dixie and Roy as they all entered Exam Room #3. Dixie and Roy cut Johnny's clothing off of him as Dr. Early got updated vital signs and checked Johnny's pupils. "What was his pupillary response?" Dr. Early asked Dwyer.

"Equal and sluggish." He replied.

"Now they are unequal and sluggish. The left pupil is dilated." Dr. Early announced to the room. "Dix, hang two liters of plasma. Get two liters of whole blood stat. Get a red top and type and cross match. CBC, Chem 7 and let's find out where all this blood is coming from. I need x-ray down here for a full skull series and I want pictures of that shoulder. The wound doesn't look deep, but let's be sure. Also, I want to get a CAT scan of his brain." That last order had Roy worried.

"A CAT scan?" Roy asked. He had NEVER questioned a doctor's orders before.

"Roy, with the slurred speech and seizure, we have to see what we are dealing with." Dr. Early tried to ease Roy's anxiety over his partner.

Dixie took Roy's arm and let him and Dwyer out of the room as Dr. Brackett walked in. Roy was not sure what time it was and asked. Dwyer raised his arm and reported that it was almost 13:00. Dwyer told Roy he had to get back to Bellingham and he would check on Johnny later. Roy nodded his good-bye and stared at the ground. "_How had this day gone so horribly wrong? And, how much worse were things going to get?_" Roy wondered to himself. Dixie pulled him out of his thoughts…

"Roy, why don't you go to the lounge. Kel and Joe will come get you when they have some news." She gently took his arm and guided him toward the end of the hall. Roy went to the coffee lounge and called JoAnne to let her know what had happened.

"Oh, no. Roy, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" JoAnne tried to console her husband.

"No. Just pray, I guess." Roy answered.

"Roy, Johnny is strong. You know that. After all he has been through and that you have BOTH been through as partners…he will be fine, you'll see." She told him she loved him before he hung up the phone. He had another call to make.

"Station 51, Fireman Stoker speaking." Roy was immediately put to ease by Mike's voice. He had a way about him.

"Mike, its Roy. Get Cap for me, will ya'?"

"How's Johnny doin', Roy." Mike asked pleadingly.

"Just get Cap. I will tell him and he can tell all you guys, okay." Roy was short with Mike and he was sorry for it, but he was worried about his friend right now.

"Roy, what's up, Pal?"

Again, comforted by a friendly voice, Roy began to tell his Captain what he knew about Johnny's ambulance ride and the tests that were being administered even as they spoke.

"What do they think is wrong, Roy?" Cap asked.

"I don't know," Roy replied, "Cap, I just don't know."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 9

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Roy sat in the doctor's lounge waiting for someone to let him know that Johnny was going to be okay. He thought over the past few days…the headaches, the nightmare, the fatigue…Johnny was sick long before he was shot. Dr. Early needed to know that. Why hadn't he thought to tell him before? Roy mentally kicked himself as he got up to share the newly remembered information with Johnny's doctors.

Just as he was reaching for the door, it opened. Dr.'s Early and Brackett walked through almost running into Roy. Roy stepped back and saw the grim looks. He did not know what to say or do. He just asked his typical one word question, "Doc?"

The men both motioned for Roy to sit and Dr. Brackett poured them all a cup of coffee. Roy glanced at his watch. It was now 14:30 and Johnny had been at Rampart for over an hour. The men all sat at the table when Dr. Early broke the silence.

"Roy, has Johnny been ill?"

Roy nodded, "That's what I was coming to tell you. He's been nursing a headache the last few shifts. He's been popping aspirin like candy." Then it hit Roy..."That's why we couldn't control the bleeding! The aspirin caused his blood to thin."

"That's part of it Roy. Have there been any other 'symptoms'? Fever, lethargy, insomnia?" Dr. Early coaxed Roy.

"He hasn't been sleeping well. The other night at the station he had a nightmare. He's had them before, but he usually wakes right up. It took me and Chet a few tries to get him to come out of it." Roy added.

"So no slurred speech, dizziness or disorientation that you know of?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"NO! Doc, what are you getting at? What's wrong with Johnny? Well, besides the obvious gunshot wounds…" Roy searched the doctor's eyes to see if he could get some kind of idea as to what was going on with his friend.

"Roy, we are calling in another neurologist for a second opinion, but we are pretty certain that Johnny has a brain tumor." Dr. Early reached over and put a hand on Roy's shoulder as he said the words. He knew it would be a shock. It was a shock to them all. Dixie was still crying, and that is why she was not in the room with them now.

"Doc. How? What? Why?" Roy was rambling and he couldn't put a sentence together. Just then, Craig Brice entered the room and announced, "Roy, I am Johnny's replacement. Let's get the Squad back in service."

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Back at Station 51, the men were milling around and still thinking about the morning and their friend covered in blood.

"Boy, Gage sure knows how to get himself into trouble, doesn't he?" Chet remarked. Marco and Mike threw him daggers with their eyes and shook their heads. Chet immediately regretted the comment, no matter how true it had been.

Cap had called for a replacement for Johnny and called the Chief to report what had happened to his young paramedic. The Chief was highly concerned for the crew of Station 51 since they seemed to be as close as family. "_The injury, illness or loss of one of their own would affect this crew in a profound way_," the Chief thought to himself. "Hank, let me know when a replacement is found for Gage and, as soon as you know something on his condition, update me."

"Sure, Chief. Will do." Cap replied as he hung up the phone. He still had calls to make to try to find a replacement for Gage. For Roy's sake, he hoped it would take a while longer.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Roy wanted to hit Brice. But realized he had no understanding of what was going on or the news that had just been shared. "Brice, give me a few minutes, huh?" Roy pleaded.

Dr. Brackett walked over to Brice and took him by the shoulder to lead him from the room as Dr. Early continued to update Roy on Johnny's test results.

"Roy, the tumor is small. If he hadn't gotten shot, we may not have found it for months, especially the way Johnny is about hiding his aches and pains. We are lucky to have found it early. I talked to a colleague who worked with a doctor in India who has devised a new procedure to remove brain tumors. It is quite a bit less-invasive and I think it may work for Johnny. The first thing we need to do is a needle biopsy and an MRI to see what exactly we are dealing with. Roy, since you are Johnny's next-of-kin and he is still unconscious, I need you to sign the papers so we can proceed." Dr. Early prompted Roy.

"Uh, it has to be done now." Roy sputtered.

"Yes, Roy. We need to do this as soon as we can. With the size of the tumor, Johnny's symptoms should not be so severe. I am convinced that his stress level and today's injuries has caused some swelling which resulted in the advanced symptoms—the slurred speech, disorientation and seizure. We need to get this done now, while it is still small and manageable. Johnny has a wonderful chance of a full recovery, IF we act now." Dr. Early tried to reassure Roy.

Roy was dazed and confused. He had started the day with a CPR demonstration and was now expected to make a potentially life and death decision on behalf of his friend and partner, John Gage. He wasn't sure what he should do. "Doc, can I call JoAnne and talk with her before I do this?" Roy begged.

"Okay, Roy, but make it quick. You are supposed to be back on duty and we should proceed as soon as we can. I'd like to have the test results back by the time Dr. Black arrives. He is the specialist I have called. His plane arrives from New York at 5:00 tomorrow morning." Dr. Early replied.

Dr. Early took his leave and Roy went to the phone to dial his home number. He was numb and was not certain what he would do…he knew that JoAnne would be able to help him sort out his thoughts. When he was done talking with JoAnne, Roy found Dr. Early and signed the papers. "Can I see him before I leave?" Roy asked.

"Sure, Roy. He is upstairs in ICU. We are giving IVD5W with sodium bicarbonate to help with the clotting factors from the salicylism, overdose of aspirin. This will reduce the risk of severe hemorrhage if and when we operate. We put 10 stitches in the head wound and the shoulder was not that bad, it took about 15 stitches. The wounds were really not that bad, the bleeding just took some time to get under control. He will be out for a while. We sedated him for the biopsy and he won't wake up for some time after we get it done. Go see him, Roy. I will call with updates; Promise." Dr. Early patted Roy on the back as he walked away.

Roy was standing alone in the hallway. He looked around and felt terribly lost and alone amidst the flurry of activity around him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 10

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

The rest of the Roy's shift was quiet and he was glad. He played Dr. Early's words over and over in his mind, trying to make sense of what he said. "Johnny has a brain tumor. How could this happen." Roy's concern showed.

"Hey, Pal. You said that Dr. Early called in a specialist, right?" Cap said, trying to ease his senior paramedic's concern for his partner and friend. "Johnny's gonna be alright." Cap assured. "_He better be alright_." He thought to himself, "_I don't know what we would all do without him_."

"Cap, I know you're right…but, I guess I didn't really know what being Johnny's next-of-kin meant. Things were pretty bad when he had that virus and then when he got hit by that car…but, today, signing those papers, I just kept thinking…what if he dies? What if this is the last thing I do for Johnny and it kills him? I know it's irrational, but my brain just cannot convince my heart that I didn't let him down somehow." Roy bemoaned. It was not like him, but when Johnny was not right, it seemed the men of 51's A-shift did a lot of things out of character.

Chet had gone into a quiet space of his own. The Phantom was on hiatus and Chet felt guilty for things he said to Johnny during previous shifts. Marco was quiet, too, but was cleaning everything along with Mike. The Squad and Engine shined brighter than any other stations' vehicles in all of LA County.

Brice was the odd man out. He was concerned for Gage, but he was not one to show emotion and was not close to Johnny like the men around him. He was glad when the shift ended, for he thought it almost felt like a wake the way everyone was so solemn.

Roy filled B-Shift in on what was happening with Johnny. Charlie Dwyer was disappointed that things were not going better for Gage, since he had been the one to treat him. But, he also reminded everyone of the "luck" that Gage was diagnosed early and that treatment would be given before any further damage had been done. The men all nodded their agreement, but still worried for their friend.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Johnny woke up, groggy and still nursing his headache. He raised his hand to his head and felt the bandage there. He remembered what had happened and wondered about his young "roommate" and where Bobby was. He started to press the call button when Dr. Brackett and Dixie entered his room.

"Hey, Tiger. Nice to see you awake. How you feelin'?" Dixie said as she walked up beside him and brushed the hair off his forehead. Dr. Brackett walked up to the other side of the bed and began to review Johnny's chart.

"You had a rough night, John. How are you feeling?" Brackett repeated Dixie's question.

Johnny looked up at both of them and wanted to answer, but the words came slowly, "Head…hurts…bad…" He muttered. "How's Bobby?" came next.

Dr. Brackett smiled across to Dixie. No matter Johnny's condition, he was always worried about others. "He is doing alright, Johnny. His parents are in police custody right now, pending further investigation of the incident. But, Bobby is sedated and resting comfortably…with your badge clutched to his chest, I might add."

Johnny smiled as he remembered the "trade" and how it did NOT go off as well as he had hoped it would. "Can I see him, Doc?"

Brackett's brow furrowed as he knew he had some dire things to discuss with this young paramedic. "Not right now, John. There are a few things we need to talk about." Johnny realized that Brackett was calling him John, and not Johnny or his pet name for him "hose-jockey." This concerned the patient.

"What is it, doc? Am I dying or somethin'?" Johnny teased, but then thought better of it when he saw both Brackett and Dixie's faces fall. "What's goin' on? Will someone tell me something? Please!" Johnny was getting upset.

"Calm down, hose-jockey," Brackett said as he pushed Johnny back onto the bed as his patient tried to sit up. "There are a few things we need to discuss, but I wanted to wait for Dr. Early to get here." Brackett patted Johnny's shoulder to calm him. Hearing the term "hose-jockey" helped a little.

"Just tell me, doc. You got me worried now." Johnny implored.

"Let's just wait a few more minutes, Johnny." Dixie continued. "Roy is on his way up and Joe will be here soon, I promise."

Knowing Roy was there helped Johnny calm a bit, too. He took a few deep breaths and prayed for the pain in his head to go away. He heard the door open and his brown eyes met Roy's blue ones as he entered the room. "Roy, you're here." Johnny called out. Roy moved to the side of the bed and took Johnny's hand in his.

"Got back as soon as I could, Johnny. Had to finish my shift last night with Brice." Roy made a face that caused a slight smile from Johnny. "I'd much rather be here, IN a bed, than on shift with Brice!" Roy teased. They all laughed as Dr. Early entered the room.

"What did I miss?" Dr. Early asked the laughing quartet. They all stilled as he entered the room. "I feel like I just spoiled the party." He said sadly.

"Joe, I told Johnny that you would fill him in when you got here." Brackett started as he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. The doctor felt very protective of this young paramedic all the sudden.

"Well, Johnny…I have some good news and bad news…" Joe began. "The bad news is that we found a pineocytoma in your brain. It has been causing your headaches and the disorientation, seizure and slurred speech you had yesterday. We did a needle biopsy of the tumor last night we found that it is benign, which is some of the good news." Dr. Early paused to allow the news to settle.

Johnny's face contorted as he tried to understand what he was being told, "I have a BRAIN TUMOR?" He clarified. Roy squeezed his partner's hand harder to provide support.

"Yes. But, it is small and benign, Johnny. I have a colleague of mine who is reviewing your test results and scans right now. He feels that he can conduct a new, minimally invasive procedure to remove the entire growth. After that, your symptoms should go away."

Johnny would be glad to be rid of the headaches, but he knew that brain surgery was not "simple." He had so many questions and as they flooded him, his head pounded even harder. He put his head down on the pillow and grew very pale, "Johnny, are you okay?" Roy asked, his concern showing again.

"No, Roy. I'm not okay. I have just been told I have a brain tumor and I need brain surgery. I am not okay." Johnny allowed his emotions to flow and he began to weep openly.

The other four people in the room allowed their friend to pour out his feelings and they were there to offer what comfort they could.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 11

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Once Johnny regained his composure his questions flowed. Dr. Early answered a few of them, but asked Johnny to hold some for his colleague, Dr. Black. For Dr. Black was the one who would be doing the newer procedure to remove the small tumor in Johnny's brain, if that was the course of treatment Johnny chose. Joe commented that he would also be there to assist the young doctor.

"How long have you known this guy, Doc.?" Johnny asked.

"I have known him for about 2 years. He has traveled the world learning new ways of treating brain injuries, brain damage, birth defects, and removing tumors, like yours, Johnny. He has performed this new procedure many times overseas." Dr. Early knew that the doctor had also performed the procedure in the US, but both patients had died. He did not want Johnny to know that right now.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you trust him, doc, then I'm all in. Let's get this thing out and let me get on with my life, huh?"

Everyone in the room was grateful for Johnny's resolve, but they knew it would not be that simple and so did Johnny.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

One floor down, Bobby continued to be sedated since the nurses were unable to calm him when he was awake. Bobby was not speaking and he was not eating. They feared they would have to put the boy in an induced coma to ensure he would not injure himself.

The hospital's psychologist had examined Bobby and tried to talk with him. The psychologist was certain that Bobby had been misdiagnosed. She did not think that Bobby was Autistic, but perhaps did have some sort of delayed development. She would continue to monitor him and see what more she could find from his records once they arrived. She instructed the hospital staff to allow Bobby to continue to hold onto the fireman's badge as it was the only thing that provided the boy any comfort at all.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Dr. Black finished reviewing all of Johnny's paperwork, tests and diagnoses. He was ready to meet with the patient and offer his services. When Dr. Black entered Johnny's room, he was met by the stares of two doctors, a nurse, a patient and an off-duty paramedic. Dr. Black felt like he was going to face an inquisition.

"Johnny, Roy, this is Dr. Kevin Black. He is the friend I told you about who knows of some new procedures to treat and removed tumors like yours, Johnny. Dr. Black, this is John Gage, and his friend, Roy DeSoto. You know Kel and Dixie." Dr. Early made the introductions.

Dr. Black was a clean-cut, white, dark-haired doctor in his mid to late 40's. He was of average height and stature, and carried himself well. Dr. Black, not a man of few words began,

"Mr. Gage, nice to meet you. I was told that you would want Mr. DeSoto to be present while I offered you my opinion on your condition and what I may be able to do to help you. So, I will just jump right in…" Dr. Black spoke quickly, was pacing a bit and fidgeting and Johnny instantly liked the man. Roy hadn't made his decision yet.

"I have reviewed your tests and I feel, Mr. Gage that I can help you. What you have is a benign pineocytoma. The tumor is well-defined, non-invasive and relatively slow-growing. I suspect the symptoms, other than the headaches, you have been having, were hastened by the stress you have been under recently—your insomnia, the nightmares, the incident yesterday, the upcoming anniversary of your friend's death."

Johnny turned his head in amazement at how much the man knew of his life. He looked to Roy who shrugged his shoulders. "Not me, Junior." Roy declared—he had just met the man and had not told him anything of Johnny's condition.

"Mr. Gage," Dr. Black continued…

"Uh, Dr. Black, please, call me Johnny. And, could you speak slow and in English, please. I know I have some medical knowledge, but considering I am going to have to decide whether or not to let you cut into my brain…I need to understand things pretty well, doncha' think?" Johnny interrupted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gage…uh…Johnny. I apologize for my abrupt manner. I have received criticism on my bedside manner before and I am trying to get better, really." Dr. Black apologized. "I just want you to know all the facts so you can decide what the best course of action is for you. Shall I continue?" He allowed time for an answer.

Johnny nodded and everyone again returned their attention to Dr. Black.

"Johnny, as I was saying the tumor is small…about the size of a small plum. There are a few ways we can choose to treat. We can give you high doses of corticosteroids that will reduce the edema, or swelling and possibly shrink the tumor, making surgery preventable. If we operate, we can do a craniotomy or, we can use a new method of surgery, in which I am trained, called endoscopic surgery. Rather than the craniotomy, where part of the skull is removed, we would go in through your nose and remove it with a small scope and other instruments. The recovery time is lessened. While there are still risks involved, it is much less invasive and I think it will be the future of brain surgery as we know it."

The doctor seemed rather cocky to Roy, but Johnny viewed it as confidence and that was what Johnny liked about him. Johnny was confident in his skills as a firefighter and paramedic-he was good at his job and others depended on him, and he had that in common with the doctor standing at the end of his bed. "What is it you are recommending, Dr. Black?" Johnny queried.

"While we will give you a round of the steroids anyway, considering your profession, I would recommend the endoscopic surgery. There will be more of a chance you will return to work than with the craniotomy." Dr. Black replied.

"There's a chance I won't return to work?" Johnny cried out. He had never allowed the thought to enter his mind.

"Mr…uh, Johnny. Yes, I am afraid that there is a possibility that, even with the surgery, you will be limited in your capabilities. With a craniotomy, the skull is compromised and the risk of future head injury would be too great in your current line of work. I am afraid you would not be allowed to be a firefighter. With the drug therapy, you could be allowed to return to work as long as your symptoms abated and the tumor either stopped growing or started shrinking. If the tumor continues to grow, then the symptoms could remain and get worse; ultimately preventing you from doing your job. Finally, with the endoscopic surgery, there are risks, as I said—infection, hemorrhaging, and spinal fluid leakage—but, these are all manageable risks. And, if all goes well, you could be back to work within a few weeks or so." Dr. Black sighed to let the others know he was done.

Johnny let his head hang. Roy patted him on the shoulder. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early joined Dr. Black at the end of the bed. Dr. Brackett was the first to speak, "Johnny, you have been given a lot to think about. Why don't we go and let you talk this out with Roy and give you time to make your decision. We have all talked and you have a couple days to mull this over. We want to get started on the drug therapy right away. And, we can wait a few days for your final decision on surgery."

Johnny looked up at the doctors at the end of his bed. He half-smiled and nodded his accent to Dr. Brackett's "deadline" as the three men left the room.

"What do you think your gonna do, Johnny?" Roy broke the silence.

"I don't know, Roy." Johnny sighed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 12

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Chet, Marco, Mike and Cap saw the three doctors leave Johnny's room. They were not sure that was a good sign or bad. The men seemed to be discussing something very intently as they came upon the group of off-duty firemen. "Hey, guys." Dr. Brackett said.

"How's Johnny, Doc?" Cap asked.

"We just left him with some pretty heavy stuff to think about, Hank. You guys going for a visit?"

"We wanted to see him. But, if it's a bad time, we can come back later." Cap replied.

"No, no…I think Johnny could use all the support he can get right now. Go on in, guys." Dr. Brackett nodded toward Johnny's room.

"Thanks, doc." Came the reply of the four firemen in unison.

As they entered Johnny's room they overheard Johnny and Roy talking softly. When Johnny saw them, his face lit up. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Johnny was nearly beaming and back to his old self. But the fatigue and pain showed through.

"We came to see LA County's best paramedic." Mike chided.

"Second best…" Roy offered as the men fell into a brotherly camaraderie.

After Johnny and Roy filled the guys in on all that Johnny's doctors had told them, the room fell silent for a time. The silence was broken when a nurse entered with Johnny's medications. She administered his pain meds and the first of his steroid doses to help shrink the tumor. Johnny began to get drowsy and the men were all tired from their previous shift. They all agreed that it was time to say their good-byes.

"I'll swing by your place on my way home, Johnny. Check the horses and all, okay?" Mike offered.

"Yeah, thanks Mike. I almost forgot. Hey, can you stop by and ask Mr. Bailey if he can watch the homestead, horses, and stables for a while? I don't know how long I am gonna be here yet." Johnny realized his position in a new way.

"We will help take care of things, too. But, I will talk to Mr. Bailey while I'm there today. Take care and we'll see you after next shift." Mike smiled as he and the other men turned to go.

Roy hung out a little after the others left. He looked down at Johnny with heavy eyes. "Go home, Roy. I will be okay." Johnny implored.

"You know, Junior." Roy paused; there was a catch in his voice. "We have been here before…me standing here, you in that bed. But, it all seems different this time, you know?" Roy shared his feelings.

Johnny nodded. He did know. This was something like when he had that stupid virus a few years ago. Tim Dutton's wife had told Roy…'a fireman's wife expects a call that her husband has been killed in a fire, a collapsed building, or burned, but to die of a stupid virus; that is unexpected.' Johnny put his hand out to his partner who gladly took it…"It will be okay, Roy. One way or another, this is going to be okay. I am going to be okay! It means the world to me to have you here…to have the guys here. I'll be okay." Johnny was not sure if he was trying to convince Roy or himself.

Roy turned to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow, Junior. I will come by between calls as often as I can." And smiled his good-bye. Johnny nodded as the door closed behind Roy and he was left alone. He laid his head back on the pillow and suddenly felt very tired and let sleep take him.

TBC

A/N: short chapter, but bear with me. It is necessary for what I have planned for next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 13

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

As Mike pulled up to Johnny's home, he noticed Mr. Bailey already on the property. Mr. Bailey was Johnny's neighbor, if you can say that someone who lived nearly five miles away was a neighbor. Mr. Bailey owned the next property over and became fast friends with Johnny when Johnny bought the place earlier that year. Mike remembered that Roy had originally scoped out the property and had asked Johnny's advice on the purchase. When Johnny ended up purchasing the home and extra land, Roy and the other men were shocked. They all wondered what a single man needed with all that space.

"Mr. Bailey." Mike yelled as he stepped out of his vehicle. The man looked toward him and smiled. He had met almost all of Johnny's crew mates at different picnics Johnny had since he moved in. One weekend, the men came to help Johnny build the fence for the corral around the barn. That was right before Johnny got the first of his two horses.

"What ya' doin' here, Mike? Where's John?" Mr. Bailey's face showed some slight concern.

"Had a bad run yesterday. He's gonna be laid up for a time. I offered to check on the horses and house today. He asked me to see if you would tend the place for a while, till he knows how long he will be gone." Mike liked the man before him. He was easy to talk to, to be around.

"I'm over here half the time anyway. Looking for my dog right now. He likes to come and play with Abby (Abiaka—John's malamute). I don't mind mucking the barn and tending the horses. I will come by and check the house, too. Got a key of my own anyway." Bailey replied.

"I will go ahead and tend the horses today, since I'm here. I will leave you my number in case you need help at all while John's away." Mike offered as he walked to the barn. He was actually looking forward to spending time with Johnny's horses.

As he walked into the barn he called out, "Hey, Osceola. Hey, Cimmarone. How you doin' today?" Mike continued to talk to the horses as he brushed them, cleaned their stalls, and fed them. He guessed he talked more when he was with these animals than in a whole month at the station. He remembered Johnny's explanation of the horse's names—Osceola was a famous Seminole Indian; and cimmarone is the Spanish word for "wild" and how the Seminole people got their name. The horse seemed to live up to her name as she was a wild one. She only allowed Johnny to ride her.

When Mike was done, he left the barn and saw Mr. Bailey again. "I'm headin' out. Can I help with anything else before I go?"

"No." Bailey responded. "Just let John know that I will take care things around here and he just needs to concentrate on gettin' better." The old man walked away with his now-found dog.

"I hope he does get better." Mike said under his breath as he got into his car to go home.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Marco's mother lived with him, as did several of his siblings. He enjoyed having family around, especially on days like today. Marco shared the sad news about Johnny with his family and his mother took it hard. She had come to "adopt" Johnny as a son, and she cared deeply for him. She was always cooking for Johnny because she thought he was too thin and needed to be "fattened up." Her pet name for him was, 'flaquito'—"little thin one" was her meaning.

Marco ate some of the big breakfast that his mother always cooked and, instead of taking a nap like he usually did on his day off; he went to the church to pray for his friend. He prayed that Johnny would be okay and that he would be able to return to the work he loved…that they all loved.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Chet lived alone, like Johnny. But, he had a dog. The dog's name was Gage. Yes, he had named him after his favorite "pigeon" at work. But, the name seemed to fit the wiry-haired, 'mixed breed' mutt. The dog was loyal, smart, and a good friend—Gage fit. Chet smiled as Gage met him at the front door with his tail wagging. He put the leash on the dog and went to take him for a walk.

Chet thought about Johnny and what the doctors had said. He wondered what HE would do in the same situation. He did not think he could handle the news, but admired Johnny for his strength and courage. He would never tell John Gage, but he felt as closer to him than any of his real brothers. Chet had been the youngest in his family and had always been picked on by his older brothers. His mother always told him that they picked on him because they loved him. "That's why you're my 'pigeon' Gage. Cuz' I love ya'" Chet muttered aloud. The dog yelped at the sound of his name, and Chet just smiled as he made his way back home—saying a little prayer for his "brother" on the way.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Hank Stanley pulled into his driveway and just sat in his vehicle. He kept going over and over the events of the last shift and the morning they had spent at the hospital. Hank had not lost a man yet. He was proud of that fact and thankful. He knew men who had died on the job; he had seen fellow captains deal with the death of a crew member; and, he knew he did not want to have to endure that tragedy himself. It was selfish, he knew, but he did not want John Gage to die for what it would do to him and his crew. He allowed himself a few tears and then wiped his face and went inside to get some much-needed rest before calling the Chief to update him on Gage's condition.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Roy opened the front door and heard nothing. He was thankful for the silence, but also felt very alone all the sudden. He put his duffel bag on the washer as he walked to his bedroom. When he got there, he saw his wife, JoAnne, putting away clothes in the dressers. When she said, "Good morning, honey. How's Johnny doing?" He broke down.

JoAnne had seen her husband emotional a few times…during their wedding ceremony; when Chris and Jenny were born; and, when John Gage almost died from some virus. But, his tears were few and far between. She knew something terrible must have happened. She went to her husband and held him as he cried.

As they sat on the bed, Roy held his wife close and tight. He sought her comfort and warmth. Once he calmed a bit, she asked him what was wrong. Roy told her what they had found out that morning about the tumor in Johnny's head, the surgery, and that Johnny may never work as a fireman again. She knew that Roy depended on Johnny; but, more than that, he loved Johnny as a brother. This was hard on her husband.

"Roy, whatever we have to do to help him through this…we will do it. He is a part of our family, Honey. You need to get some rest. We will tell the kids when they get home from school so we can all be there to help get Johnny through this, okay?" Roy loved his wife's ability think rationally and make decisions. As the wife of a firefighter, she had to be like that. He allowed his wife to take charge and took her "order" to rest. He had not slept well the night before as he had been worried about Johnny. He still was worried, but fatigue overwhelmed him as he lay on the bed, still fully clothed.

They would deal with whatever was going to happen as a family—he was his "brother's keeper" and he would help Johnny through this, no matter what.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 14

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

"_Bobby. Bobby, where are you?" Johnny yelled. "Bobby, can you hear me?"_

_Johnny searched frantically for the boy and felt that he was just beyond reach. Johnny yelled the boy's name as he ran and when he finally stopped, he looked down at the ground. He saw the body of a small boy with blood all around him. "Henry" Johnny remembered. "But, where's Bobby?" He wondered._

_Johnny glanced down at his chest as he walked and he noticed that his badge was missing. "How could I forget my badge?" He thought. "Cap is gonna kill me."_

_As he continued walking he saw a small figure walking ahead of him. He tried to catch up, but the boy remained just out of reach. When he finally felt he could grasp the boy, his hands returned empty. There was no reaching that boy…_

Johnny woke from his dream in a light sweat, wondering if it was true. Would no one ever be able to reach inside of Bobby Caldwell? He was certainly going to try. Johnny pressed the call button.

When Dr. Brackett arrived to Johnny's room, Dixie was already there. Johnny would need moral support and an ally in his corner for his idea to be approved by Dr. Brackett.

"What's going on, Johnny. The nurse said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, doc. I want to…I want to…well, I want to go see Bobby, Doc." Johnny stammered out.

Brackett cocked his head toward Dixie who flashed her famously innocent smile and batted her beautiful blue eyes. When his gaze returned to Johnny, his brown eyes were as sad as a kicked puppy. "Absolutely NOT, Johnny. You're not up to it and he is sedated anyway."

"C'mon, Doc. Dix says he hasn't been responding well to anyone and he hasn't had any family to visit since his parents are still being held by the police. The kid needs someone, Doc. And, to tell you the truth, I do, too." Johnny confided.

Not wanting to give in, but knowing that Johnny did have a way with kids, he relented. "Only if you go in a wheelchair and don't stay longer than 15 minutes." The doctor new the time limit was futile, but knew that Dixie would be there to monitor him and render care if needed.

Johnny flung the sheet from over him and began to swing his legs over the side of the bed. His face twisted as he realized his headache was still with him—the meds did little to halt the pain. Dixie prepped his IV for the journey and got him situated into a wheelchair. She had been his co-conspirator, and now would be his chauffeur and caretaker. They made their way down one floor and Dixie wheeled Johnny into Bobby's room.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

The boy looked smaller than he really was. He had an IV in his arm and it was strapped to the side of the bed. Johnny had been restrained a few times when he became combative coming out of anesthesia before. He hated being confined and he knew Bobby probably did, too. He motioned for Dixie to push him closer to the bed and then asked her quietly if she would give them some privacy. As the door closed, the little boy began to stir.

"Hey, Bobby." Johnny cooed. "Remember me? I'm Johnny."

The little boy moved a bit and Johnny noticed that he still held his badge in his hand. It looked as if he had clutched it so hard that there were tiny cuts forming in the palm of the boy's hand. Johnny knew what it was like to want to hold onto something so tight and NEVER let it go…

"Bobby, c'mon, you gotta wake up. I'm worried about you, sport." Johnny continued to speak in gentle tones.

Johnny saw Bobby's eyes flutter open. They closed once and then opened again as if trying to focus.

"Bobby. Hey, Bobby. You okay?" Johnny finally caught the boy's attention as he turned his head to the left and the small brown eyes met big brown eyes.

Bobby saw Johnny and his eyes widened. Johnny thought it was fear at first, but since the boy seemed calm, he thought maybe it was recognition. "Hey, sport, how are you doing?" Johnny tried again, offering a smile.

"Tired." Bobby moaned. Johnny had heard the mother say that he was "not very verbal", but apparently he could speak.

"That's the medicine. Look, I have some, too." Johnny showed Bobby his IV. The boy raised his head to look. He tried to reach across to do something and realized his arm was secured. This caused him to become upset and begin to thrash about.

"No, Bobby. Calm down. Don't. No. It's okay. You are in a safe place. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Remember, I'm a good guy." Johnny tried to calm him. Johnny saw a flash of abject fear in Bobby's eyes. Johnny knew that fear…he had felt it himself those years he endured pain at the hands of his abusers and tormentors.

Bobby settled after a few minutes of Johnny's hushed musings and was quiet again. Johnny rested his hand on Bobby's shoulder, before remembering that some Autistic children could not stand to be touched. "_But, he let me carry him out of the room yesterday_." Johnny thought. So, he left his hand where it was.

Bobby's eyes found Johnny's again. They looked sad and Johnny wanted desperately to take that sadness away if he could. "What's wrong, Bobby. Can I do something to help you?" Johnny asked.

Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked at Johnny's forehead and then to his shoulder…"I hurt you." Bobby muttered before starting to cry. "And, and,…" he continued, "…I killed Henry."

Johnny stiffened as he realized that Bobby was aware of what had happened. He was aware he had killed his little brother. "_But_," Johnny wondered, "_was it an accident_?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 15

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

"Bobby," Johnny ventured, "do you remember what happened yesterday?"

The boy nodded slightly and looked away from Johnny. His pulse rate increased and Johnny was careful with his next question.

"Did you mean to hurt Henry?"

Bobby shook his head HARD as his tears began to flow.

"Were you playing a game, like the movie on T.V." Johnny remembered how he thought the boys were playing cowboys and Indians.

"No." Bobby said quickly, rubbing the tears away with the back of the hand that still held Johnny's badge. "It wasn't a game."

"What happened in that room, Bobby? You can tell me. Remember, I'm one of the good guys. You have my badge, right?" Johnny tried to pull more from the boy.

Fear welled up in Bobby again. Johnny could feel the boy's pulse increasing as he held his wrist/hand. Johnny tried to soothe him again…"It's okay. If you don't wanna talk about it now, we can talk later. I just wanted to come down to thank you." Johnny tried a different tack.

Bobby turned his head sharply and opened his eyes wide to stare at Johnny. "For what?" The boy asked.

"Well, Bobby, turns out I am kinda sick. And, if I hadn't gotten hurt yesterday, I could have gotten a lot sicker before anyone knew what was going on with me." Johnny revealed. "Bobby, what happened was terrible, but sometimes, good things can come from terrible things. Did you know that?"

Bobby shook his head, but then nodded his head affirmatively and flashed a confused look toward the man beside his bed.

"I can't promise you that everything is going to be okay. I had a lot of people tell me that when I was about your age, and things were not really okay. But, as I grew older, things did eventually get better. I know that you can get better, too, Bobby. With the help of the doctors here, and your parents, you can get better."

At the mention of his parents, Bobby tensed and began thrashing again. Johnny felt bad for upsetting him and called Dixie back into the room. Dixie called Bobby's doctor and the psychologist. "What happened here?" the psychologist asked as she entered the room.

"I was talking to him and when I mentioned his parents, he just went crazy." Johnny confessed.

"And, who are you?" the psychologist demanded.

"Someone who cares about this boy and his well-being." Johnny almost yelled in his defense.

"I told him he could visit." Dr. Brackett entered with a sedative for Bobby. Once the medication was administered, the boy once again calmed and he looked toward Johnny with tears in his eyes before they closed in sleep.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Dr. Brackett requested.

Johnny allowed himself to be pushed by Dixie and as they entered the hall he pulled his wheel to turn himself to face the psychologist. "Look lady…" Johnny began.

"My name is Allison Reed!" The woman cut Johnny off.

"Well, Ms. Reed. Do you know what that boy has gone through? Do you have any idea what he is going through now?" Johnny challenged the woman.

"Who do you think you are? Questioning me and my care for my patients?" She looked to Dr. Brackett for help.

Dr. Brackett stepped between the two. "Ms. Reed, this is John Gage. He is the paramedic who responded to the incident yesterday when Bobby shot his brother. Johnny was also injured in the incident when the gun misfired as the boy was surrendering." The doctor explained.

"Oh." Was the only reply Ms. Reed could offer with the new knowledge she had.

"There is more than meets the eye with this kid." Johnny explained. "I am no _psychologist, _but I do know two things—that kid is not autistic and he is scared to death of something." Johnny said the word psychologist with disdain and all those around him picked up on it.

"Mr. Gage, do not presume to know my business here. I have worked with troubled children for years now and have had a lot of success in helping them recover from traumatic incidents like Bobby has had." She defended herself.

"Have you ever been abused, Ms. Reed? Have you ever tried to kill yourself because you felt that you had no one who cared, had no hope, had no chance of ever having the life you wished and hoped you had? That boy in there is scared—I would say that he is scared of his parents. And, if I was a betting man, I would say that they told people he was autistic to keep people from talking to him and getting the truth out of him. That boy in there is in trouble, and I think that I may be able to help him!" Johnny ranted.

Ms. Reed huffed and put her hands on her hips. Johnny shook his head as if he were ready to lay into her some more when Dr. Brackett put his hand out to stop it. "Look, both of you…Bobby will be out for a while with the sedative I just gave him. We can discuss this later. Johnny, you need to get some rest yourself, and now. Ms. Reed, we can all discuss this later after Johnny has rested and tempers are cooled." Brackett motioned for Dixie to take Johnny back to his room and Dr. Brackett lightly took Ms. Reed's elbow to lead her in the opposite direction.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Once he was back in his room, Johnny felt suddenly very tired. He had expended more energy in his "talk" with Ms. Reed than he thought. He remembered what he said to her, "_Have you ever tried to kill yourself because you felt that you had no one who cared, had no hope, had no chance of ever having the life you wished and hoped you had_? " and wondered where that had come from. He knew that type of desperation, but he did not know why he brought it up now. He hoped that was not what he saw in Bobby's eyes, but he had an eerie feeling he was right in this case.

As he laid his head back on the pillow, he realized how much it ached and prayed for relief to come. The nurse entered with an answer to his prayer—pain medications. And, Johnny entered a fitful sleep a few minutes after she left.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 16

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Allison Reed slammed the door to her office—HARD. She knew that her anger was misplaced and the door was only an outlet to that anger. But, she slammed the door anyway. She was livid; no, she was pissed off and the cause of it was a certain paramedic named, John Gage.

She was angry that he presumed to know her business. Angry that he made what she thought were assumptions regarding her patient. And, what made her most angry, is that…John Gage was right! She had not shared her findings with anyone yet, and was surprised and a bit shocked when John Gage blurted out exactly what she had written in her notes.

Allison was not a prideful woman, but she had a chip on her shoulder. Her mother had died when she was young and her father raised her and FIVE boys. She was surrounded by men telling her what to wear, how to act, who to date, and what profession to choose. She chose to attend college to spite her father and brothers. They thought she should just marry someone and become a baby-making machine. She wanted a family…someday. But she needed to prove to her family, to herself, and now to John Gage, that she was a good psychologist!

In her last few talks with Bobby, he had opened up a little about the incident in the room. She noticed that he seemed to draw his strength from the metal object he constantly held in his hand. She found later that it was John Gage's badge that he had been given during the rescue. The child had told her just a small portion of his abuse and how, that day, he decided that it would end. Bobby told her how he had found the gun several days before when he was searching for his parents' drug stash. He had hoped to find drugs to overdose on, but when he found the gun, his plans changed. Bobby was trying to kill himself that day and the plan went horribly wrong.

But, she had not shared her finding with ANYONE—not even Dr. Brackett—yet. "_So_," she thought to herself, "_how does John Gage know that Bobby was suicidal_?" She had been on staff at the hospital for only three months, but she knew where the records office was. She got up from her desk, pushing the chair a bit harder than necessary, and made her way down to see if she could find out more information on FF/PM John Gage.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

The next few days passed slower than normal for Johnny. He had to make a decision on whether or not to have the surgery and he was very nervous. He had called in the Fire Department's attorney, who served them for a nominal fee—or free sometimes—and asked the man to bring his will so he could review it. Johnny asked Roy to come by on his next day off to talk with him. Roy was nervous and anxious, for he knew that Johnny wanted to talk about what decision he had made regarding the brain surgery.

The last thing Johnny asked for after he'd made all his calls was to visit with the hospital Chaplain.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Armed with information from Johnny's file, Allison Reed went to see Dr. Brackett. He was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Dr. Brackett answered to the door.

Allison smoothed her blouse and skirt, placed the file she had under her arm, and entered the office. "Good morning, Dr. Brackett." She nervously greeted the man sitting behind his desk.

Brackett stood and welcomed Ms. Reed and invited her to sit down. She sat down and placed the file on her lap. She took a deep breath and began, "Dr. Brackett, I know I have only been here a few months, and I may have overstepped my bounds, but I felt it necessary after my…my…my discussion with Mr. Gage a few days ago."

Brackett's brow furrowed as he asked, "You found WHAT necessary?" He was becoming a bit defensive, but hiding it well.

"Well, sir, I went to the records department and pulled Mr. Gage's file." She admitted.

"You WHAT?" Dr. Brackett almost yelled. "You don't have the right to do that, _Ms. Reed_." The final words sounding very condescending.

"But, Dr. Brackett, I do have the right. But, what I found there is not complete. The records show that Mr. Gage has been here multiple times with multiple physical injuries and illnesses, but there are NO psychological assessments, no counseling notes, nothing pertaining to his mental state. This file, Dr. Brackett, is incomplete." She challenged.

Brackett took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ms. Reed, John Gage is MY patient. Yes, he has been admitted to this hospital on many occasions; however, he remains MY personal patient. His complete records are contained in my patient files. And, there is no way you, or anyone else, will see them. Is that clear?" The defensive tone became stronger.

Ms. Reed was not sure if she heard a protective tone in his voice or not, but she knew the doctor was not being forthcoming. "Dr. Brackett, it sounds as though you are helping Mr. Gage hide something?" She knew she was taking a risk…this man before her was the ER Administrator and answered only to the Hospital Administrator. He was the second highest ranking man in the place where she worked. She swallowed hard as she just realized what she had accused the man of doing.

Brackett leaned forward in his chair, but cut his initial reaction short. He surveyed the woman before him—tough, smart, dedicated, caring, and courageous. "_She's a female John Gage_." He thought to himself. "_And, she pisses me off as much as he can sometimes_!"

"Ms. Reed, I am not hiding anything. John Gage is MY patient. What is contained in his hospital file is what is required to be there, no less—no more. I believe you are angry because some, or all, of what Johnny said the other day about Bobby Caldwell is true. The boy is not autistic, he is probably suicidal, and Johnny is probably the only one who he will trust to help him through this. Take that chip off your shoulder, Ms. Reed. Johnny is a good man and he understands this boy in ways you and I can't even imagine." Dr. Brackett trailed off, not wanting to reveal more about Johnny's past than was already postulated by Gage, himself.

Ms. Reed nodded at the doctor's comment. She was stung by his "chip on your shoulder" comment, but knew he was right. "Okay, Dr. Brackett. How then, do you propose, we proceed?" She braved.

"Well, whatever is to be done with young Mr. Caldwell will have to wait for now. Johnny has a decision to make and today is the deadline. I will call you later today and we can see about the three of us meeting to discuss Bobby's treatment." Dr. Brackett dismissed her with those words.

Allison Reed got up and walked to the door…"Dr. Brackett," she said as she glanced back, "I just want to help Bobby live a full and happy life, if that is possible."

"I know." Dr. Brackett replied and she was gone. "And, I just want to help John Gage LIVE, if that is possible." He said out loud to no one in particular.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 17

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Roy walked in to Johnny's room and was surprised by the dim lighting. It was a beautiful southern California day, and he knew Johnny loved the outdoors. Roy feared the constant headaches Johnny was having was the cause of the drawn shades. He looked to the bed to find Johnny sleeping. When the door shut behind him, Johnny opened his eyes.

"Hey, Junior." Roy greeted him. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, Pally. You didn't wake me. I was just resting a bit before the big meeting, you know." Johnny replied. And, Roy did know. Johnny would get the results of the latest CAT scan today and make his decision on surgery. It had been five days since the incident at the hotel and Johnny was ready to get on with the next step.

"You wanted me in on that meeting?" Roy said hesitantly.

"Yeah! Of course. You are my next-of-kin, aren't ya?" Johnny quipped.

"Yeah, Junior. I am at that." Roy smiled.

"Uh, Roy. I asked you here early for another reason. I had my will drawn up a few years ago. You remember when the Department legal office was offering to do it for free? Well, I decided I better put something down on paper, so you know, you wouldn't have to decide what to do with all my stuff, you know." Johnny was stammering and he knew it. He did not like to talk about such things, as it validated his mortality. He knew he would die someday, but he did not want to think about it.

Roy nodded to his partner. He had taken the opportunity to have his and JoAnne's wills revised as well. They reviewed their wills every year to ensure the children would be well cared for if anything happened to either of them. It was a gruesome and difficult necessity. "Yeah, Johnny, you told me you had a will, remember?" Roy asked.

Johnny shook his head, not really remembering. He thought it could be another symptom of the tumor, but he shook off the idea. "Well, I just wanted to review it today…you know, just in case things don't go well with this tumor thing."

"Tumor thing?" Roy asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly what's gonna happen and I want to be prepared, okay?" Johnny offered.

"Okay." Roy said as the Department's legal representative entered the room.

"Mr. Gage, I am Mr. Jackson." The handsome, black man in a suit and tie put out his hand for Johnny to shake.

Johnny took the man's hand and surveyed him. He was in his mid to late 30's and carried himself well. "_He's confident_." Johnny thought to himself and he determined he liked this man.

"Mr. Gage. The requested changes have been made and since they were made by one of the other lawyers, I can serve as one of your witness as you sign today. Since, Mr. DeSoto will be the executor and benefit from your will, I am afraid you will have to have another impartial witness to sign with me." Mr. Jackson said as he nodded toward Roy—remembering him from when he and his wife came to review their wills earlier that year.

Roy looked at Mr. Jackson and then at Johnny in amazement. "What do you mean, 'benefit'?" Roy asked.

Johnny looked at Roy and said, "Uh, Roy, you, JoAnne and the kids are in my will. You're my main beneficiary." Johnny revealed.

"I had no idea, Johnny." Roy said, still startled by the revelation. "When did you decide this?"

"After that first time I was in the hospital...after I told you my Aunt had died. I needed to change my will and when you agreed to be my next-of-kin, I decided then." Johnny said matter-of-factly.

Roy just shook his head in disbelief. "And, you want me to be the executor?"

"Roy, I can't think of anyone I trust more with all I my possessions when I leave this earth." Johnny smiled his approval.

Mr. Jackson continued, "Mr. Gage, another witness?" he prompted.

"Oh, yeah. Roy, can you go get a nurse or someone to witness?" Johnny had to touch Roy's arm to bring him from his reverie.

"What? Oh, yeah. Be right back, Junior." Roy left the room. He returned a moment later with the nurse who was on her way to check on Johnny anyway. She had witnessed a couple other wills already and understood the procedure.

Mr. Jackson continued, "Okay, Mr. Gage. Just to review, Mr. DeSoto will be executor of your will. He will get all your worldly possessions including your land and all the buildings including the house and barn. Your horses, Osceola and Cimmarone, will be given to Christopher DeSoto and Jenny DeSoto as will your dog, Abiaka. Roy DeStoto will be the acting Trustee for the money in the trusts made out to Christopher DeSoto and Jenny DeSoto. Upon the death or disablement of Mr. DeSoto, JoAnne DeSoto will assume the Trustee responsibilities until a. her death, or b. the children reach the age of 18 years. Each trust is $40,000, and will be distributed to the benefit of the children. A 10% portion of any liquid assets—i.e. checking, savings, and retirement funds-will be granted to the Seminole Nation of Oklahoma. A 10% portion of all liquid assets as stated above will also be granted to Rampart Hospital Pediatrics and Emergency Unit to be divided evenly. All other worldly possession including vehicles, bonds, furniture, etc. will be granted to Roy DeSoto." Mr. Jackson continued with some further 'legalese' and then looked up from the document.

"Johnny, where did you get $80,000 to put in trust for my kids?" Roy asked, again in shock.

Johnny blushed and admitted, "When my Aunt died, she had quite a bit of money and she left it all to me. You know how frugally I live…I don't need it all. So, I left it to my family—YOU!"

Roy's emotions were bubbling and tears formed in his eyes. "Well, Junior. Thanks, I guess. But, I hope we have to wait a long time for any of this to happen, huh?" He said as he signed where the executor was to sign.

Johnny, Mr. Jackson and the nurse all signed in the appropriate spaces on the completed document. Mr. Jackson folded the document, shook Johnny's hand, and repeated Roy's sentiment, "Mr. Gage, I hope this document does not have to be executed for a long time." And, he left the room.

The nurse administered Johnny's pain meds and did a vitals check. "You know, I don't know why you give me those pain meds…they don't work worth a lick." Johnny admitted.

"Johnny are you in a lot of pain?" Roy empathized.

"Nothin' I'm not used to by now." Johnny grinned the pain away.

Just then Dr.'s Early, Brackett and Black entered the room.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 18

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Roy and Johnny peered at the faces of the three doctors to see if they could determine the outcome of the tests before the words came. "_I don't want to play poker with these men_." Roy thought as he noticed the blank looks on the doctors' faces. Johnny sat up a little in bed and winced as the pain in his head increased a bit.

"Still having the headaches, Johnny?" Dr. Early asked.

"Yeah, Doc. They never really go away. Even with the meds." Johnny admitted. "Well, what's the verdict? Has the tumor shrunk?" he asked, unsure if he really wanted to know or not.

Dr. Black took the lead, "Johnny, we have checked the results of your most recent CAT Scan, and we did not expect the tumor to diminish much in size considering the short time frame and, you have only been on the corticosteroids for a few days. With that said, we have noticed that the size of the tumor has diminished by a few millimeters—which is a positive outcome. However, our final decision on a treatment solution would be to have the endoscopic surgery. Dr. Early and I have been practicing the procedure and he is ready to assist me, once you make your decision."

Johnny felt rushed all the sudden. The men had been practicing…had they been so sure that he would NEED the surgery and even CHOOSE that option. But, he knew better. These men before him, at least two of them, cared about his well-being and considered him a close friend. They would want to be sure that everything possible be done to ensure Johnny's safety and care. Johnny nodded before he spoke, "Dr. Black, I have settled all of my affairs and I am ready to make a decision." He looked at Roy, who tried to smile. He looked at Dr. Brackett who furrowed his brow a bit. He looked at Dr. Early who nodded back at him. "I have decided to go ahead with the endoscopic procedure, Dr. Black. I want to be rid of this tumor and I want to go back to doing the work I love." He determined.

There was a collective sigh in the room as Johnny shared his final decision. Dr. Black was the first to speak after Johnny finished. "Johnny, there are still risks…as we discussed. Hemorrhaging, infection, spinal fluid leakage, and as with any brain surgery, there could be a disruption of motor, speech, auditory and optical abilities. I want to be sure you know ALL the risks before you sign the papers. I am confident, Johnny, that you will be fine, the tumor is small and encapsulated…the surgery should be fairly simple in comparison to the craniotomy. I'd like to do the surgery first thing tomorrow so we can get you on the road to a complete recovery. What do you say?" There was that "confidence" again…Roy didn't like it, but Johnny trusted the man.

"Where do I sign?" Johnny asked. Dr. Brackett produced the appropriate consent forms and the surgery was scheduled for 8:00 the next morning. Roy grimaced.

"What's wrong, Roy?" Dr. Brackett asked as he noticed the man's reaction.

"We are all on duty tomorrow morning-Cap, Chet, Marco, Mike and me. None of us can get time off at such short notice. Can't we delay this a day or two, so at least one of us can be here with you?" Roy pleaded to Johnny.

Johnny shook his head despite the pain it produced, "NO, Roy. I don't want to put this off any longer. I have to get on with my life—whatever it is going to be. I'm gonna be asleep anyway, right Doc?" Dr. Black nodded his assent. "So, you can come see me the next day when you all get off shift." Johnny resolved.

Roy didn't like it. He determined that he would be sure that JoAnne was available to be with Johnny once the surgery was over so he would not be alone if he woke up early. He also knew that Dixie, Dr. Brackett, and Dr. Early would, no doubt, be fixtures in Johnny's post-operative room as well. He would not be alone, that was for sure.

So, it was set. John Gage would undergo a fairly new procedure to remove a small tumor in his brain the next morning. Roy left to update his fellow crew members by phone as Johnny contemplated his potential future while trying to will away the pain in his head.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Roy had called JoAnne, who agreed to be with Johnny the next day. The men of Station 51's A-shift were all concerned for their brother firefighter and wished they could be there for him the day of his surgery. "Maybe it is best that we are on shift and distracted." Determined Cap. " We won't think about it as much if we have something else to concentrate on."

Roy knew he was probably right, but he sure wish he could be at the hospital with Johnny. As his best friend, partner, next-of-kin and "brother", Roy did not feel right being at work when Johnny needed him the most. But, he would have to settle for JoAnne being there to represent Johnny's "family." He resolved that he would check on Johnny's status every time he was at Rampart on a call or supply run!

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Allison Reed paused at the door to John Gage's room. She was almost as nervous entering that door as she had been Dr. Brackett's office. She did not know why. This man, John Gage, had no authority over her and did not have the education she had. She should not feel the way she did toward the man. She thought about what Dr. Brackett had said about the "chip on her shoulder." She took another deep breath and knocked lightly before opening the door.

She stared at the man on the bed. He was lying back, but his eyes were opened. She considered him for a moment—strong, handsome, dark features, and dark eyes. She thought she could perhaps grow to like this man if she were not so determined not to! She knocked again as she fully entered, and Johnny sat up.

When his eyes met hers, his countenance changed. He bristled and prepared for a fight. He was tired and hurting, but he would give her a run for her money if she wanted another go around. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Mr. Gage. I am here to call a truce," she began, using a calm tone, "I just want to help Bobby Caldwell and, if you have information to help, then I am all ears." She motioned toward a chair as if to ask if she could sit. Johnny, still on guard, nodded his assent.

"Go on, Ms. Reed…" He baited her.

"Well, let's start with this shall we? I would like you to call me Allison. May I call you, Johnny?" She crooned.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 19

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Johnny was wary of this woman. They did not start off on a good note. He looked at her for a moment. She was slim, twenty-something, and attractive, though she hid that behind glasses and a stuffy wardrobe. He assumed she was one of those "women-libbers" trying to prove she was just as good as any man. He had nothing against that, but felt women should assume the roles society set out for them. He guessed he was just old-fashioned.

"Well…Allison. Usually, I only allow my friends to call me Johnny. Why don't you call me John and let's see how things go." He wanted to see if she would take the bait.

She took a deep breath and let it out, "Okay, John. Can we talk about Bobby Caldwell and his situation for a while?"

Johnny was tired and his head was hurting very badly, even though he had just gotten a dose of pain meds a while ago…"Sure, whatever I can do to help." Was his reply as he allowed his head to rest back on the pillow.

"Well, could you tell me what happened in that hotel room, John? I have tried to get Bobby to tell me, but he is shut down and won't give me all the details. He knows that Henry is dead and that his parents are still in police custody, but I don't know if he understands all the ramifications of this incident." Allison had said a lot.

Johnny shook his head…"_She sound's like a shrink_." He thought before he asked, "What has he told you?"

"Well, I cannot share everything with you since what we talk about is confidential, but I can tell you that he did not mean to shoot Henry and feels badly about what happened."

Johnny knew that from his last talk with Bobby. Johnny accepted that she could not reveal details without violating a code of conduct, so he continued and told her everything from the moment he and Roy heard the call until he walked out of the room with Bobby in his arms. She did not need to know he passed out cold after relinquishing his patient to Roy. "Bobby still has your badge." She told him something he already knew.

"Yeah, I know. He can have it; I'm not using it right now." He followed that with a slight 'Gage-grin' and she thought she might melt.

"He is drawing strength and security from it. Do you know why he had fixated on it, John?"

"Well, I can guess. When I was younger…well…I didn't have the best home life either. My parents died when I was 12 and things just went downhill from there. There was this man one time, he gave me a keyring—nothing big, just a stupid keyring. But for a long time, that was the only REAL thing I actually owned. It was the only thing that I could call MINE. It made a difference. I held on to that stupid thing for two years. It made me feel…special in some way." He admitted. "Maybe my badge does the same for Bobby."

"I think it is much deeper than that, John. I think Bobby relates to you on a different level. That maybe he sees something in you that he identifies with…and, I think you see something in him as well. I'm right, aren't I? It's how you knew the things you knew the other day. About his family, about his feelings…" She baited Johnny for the truth about his past.

"I know he has had a hard life. Hell, anyone who even looked inside that room could see that. He was obviously traumatized by what happened to his brother and I just used my training to deduce the other stuff." Johnny was shutting down quickly. He did not like to share his personal trials and tribulations with people he knew and cared for much less this stranger before him.

She continued to dig, "John. You knew that Bobby might be suicidal. How did you deduce that?"

"I have been a firefighter for over 8 years and a paramedic for nearly 6 years. After that much time, you get to know people…how they respond to you, what they say, what they do. I just got a feeling with Bobby, that's all." He was good at hiding his emotions…he had done it for years.

She finally relented, "Well, John, you were right. Bobby apparently tried to kill himself and the gun jerked and the bullet killed his brother instead. Once he saw what he'd done, he got scared and did not know what to do. His parents are drug addicts and both abusive toward him and Henry. They were fleeing charges of child abuse and neglect when they came here."

Johnny had won. He got her to admit he was right and to tell him the whole story. But, he felt no better. As a matter of fact, he felt worse. He did not wish any child to be abused or hurt by anyone—let alone someone who is supposed to love and protect him. Johnny felt sorry for Bobby. "What happens now? Will he be charged in Henry's death? Will he go to juvenile hall? The kid's had it rough enough already for that to happen to him."

"I don't think the police are filing charges against Bobby, John. We have located his grandparents in Michigan who made the initial reports of abuse. They will arrive tomorrow. They want to take custody of Bobby and help him heal from all of this tragedy. I have been speaking with social services and we believe that is the determination we are going to give the courts at the hearing. I would like for you to be there, John. To give Bobby some moral support and to tell what you know about his situation. The fact that you told the police you were not pressing charges for his injury to you will be a wonderful testimony to the judge." She asked.

Johnny was suddenly reminded of his own dire circumstances. "IT wasn't Bobby's fault I got hurt and I'd love to be there to let the court know that. But, I am having brain surgery tomorrow to remove a tumor." Johnny shared.

"Oh, my goodness. I didn't know. I shouldn't even have bothered you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She implored.

"Cuz', this is not about me. It IS about Bobby and how he can be helped to have a better life than he has had up to now. I was 12 when my parents died. Bobby is not done living life yet…and, if I can help even a little bit, then that makes whatever sacrifice there was worth it. I'm okay…pain s'not that bad I'm…" Johnny did not finish his sentence as he began to have a seizure…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 20

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Allison pressed the call button and waited for help to arrive. She did not know what to do. She had notice Johnny's eyes roll back and then he started to shake violently. She knew she was seeing a seizure, but had never actually been in the room with someone while they had one. She was scared. The nurse arrived and had Johnny's doctors paged. Dr. Brackett arrived first and administered some anti-seizure meds. The seizing abated and Johnny's body was finally still.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Brackett directed his comment toward Allison.

"I was just talking to him about Bobby." Allison informed the doctor.

"Didn't I tell you we would all meet together? This is unacceptable, Ms. Reed. I think we are going to have to have a serious talk about whether you will remain employed here at Rampart." Brackett warned.

"Doc." They both heard Johnny's word. "Doc. S'okay. I let her in. We were jus' talkin'. No big deal. What happened and why are you yellin'?" Johnny was confused. Dr.'s Early and Black arrived and Allison was dismissed.

"John, you had another seizure. You had one on your way here in the ambulance, and now another one. Apparently stress is causing the tumor to swell and putting pressure on some of the nerves in the brain. You need to remain calm until we get you into surgery tomorrow. These seizures are putting an added strain on your already weak system. It's not good." Dr. Black told Johnny.

"K, Doc. I'm calm now. But, my head is still hurtin' somethin' awful. Pain meds aren't working. " Johnny admitted, yet again.

Dr. Black peered at Johnny's chart with Dr.'s Brackett and Early looking over his shoulder. "We could give you something a bit stronger or we could even sedate you completely until the surgery." He proposed to Johnny and the other doctors, who both nodded their assent.

Johnny slowly shook his head, he was learning—no fast moves. "S'okay. I don't want to be asleep. The guys may come by tonight since they are all on duty tomorrow during the surgery. I want to be awake to see them and talk to them. And, if it would be okay, I'd really like to see Bobby, too." He produced his best 'puppy-dog' gaze to the three doctors.

"That old 'puppy-dog' stare is not gonna work, Johnny. You were just told that you have to remain calm and not stress before the surgery tomorrow." Dr. Early answered.

"But, Doc, it will be more stressful if I don't know how he is and tell him what's goin' on." Boy he was good.

The three doctors just looked at one another. Dr. Black knew that he had found his match in this patient. "All right. I guess it will be okay, but limit the visit to only 15 minutes." Dr. Brackett laughed out loud and the others, except Johnny, wondered why.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Johnny was wheeled into Bobby's room and next to his bed. "Hey, Bobby." Johnny said softly, but loud enough to hear.

Bobby opened his eyes and looked to Johnny. He smiled…the first time Johnny had seen this boy smile. "Hey." Bobby was tired.

"Hey, yourself. I hear you're doing better. Well, I am too. I am going to have an operation tomorrow to make me all better. And, it's all because of you that I'm gonna be okay, you know?" Johnny told the boy, silently praying that all he was saying was actually TRUE.

Bobby smiled again. He extended his hand, "Here, this is yours." He said as he opened his hand to offer Johnny's badge back.

Johnny looked at that badge and back to Bobby. "Let's do this. Since I can't go back to work for a little while, why don't you just hang on to that for me. When I need it back, I will come get it. Sound okay?"

The boy's smile widened and he sat up to hug Johnny. From his position, Johnny did the best to return the hug. The boy lay back down and said, "I didn't mean to kill Henry or hurt you. I just wanted the pain to stop." He admitted as he began to cry.

Johnny's eyes misted a bit, too. "I know, Bobby. Sometimes other people get hurt when all we want is for the hurting to stop. You will get through this. There are a lot people who are on your side…me, Ms. Reed, your grandparents…you are gonna get through this. I promise." Johnny allowed a tear or two to fall from his eyes as he reassured the boy.

"Can firemen cry?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes, firemen can cry. But, we save our tears for the most special patients. And you Bobby…you are extra special."

The boy laid his head back on the pillow and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Johnny had been right…all of his crew mates visited that night to "check in" with him and be sure that he knew they were thinking of him, praying for him, and would all be there as soon as their shift ended to see him. Johnny could tell that they were apprehensive and avoided the subject of the surgery…he was sure they were doing it for his benefit.

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming by. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me; you just don't know." Johnny choked back the emotion.

"Hey, what are brother's for?" Mike replied as he patted Johnny's leg.

"Yeah, brothers…" Johnny said as he thought of Bobby and Henry.

"You okay, Pal?" Cap asked.

"Sure, Cap. I'm just thinkin' is all. A few years ago when my aunt died, I thought my family was all gone. Lookin' at you guys…well, I guess our family is what we make it, huh?" The mist in Johnny's eyes formed tears and a few dropped.

"We feel the same about you, Pal." Cap nodded and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. They all shared the moment.

"Gage, don't worry about anything. We are all helping Mr. Bailey take care of your place and we will help you in whatever you need until you're ready to come back to work. It's what brother's do." Chet added as they all looked toward him.

Johnny smiled and nodded…all the sudden very tired. "Thanks guys, like I said, it means a lot. I guess we are our 'brother's keeper' so-to-speak. Can you guys do me one more favor though?" Johnny was thinking of the dream he had of the five coffins before him.

All the men nodded and he knew he had their attention, he looked around the room at each of them—Cap, Marco, Mike, Chet and Roy—he held their gaze for a few moments and choked out the words, "Just promise me that you will take care of each other…watch out for each other…and, watch your backs tomorrow. Since I can't be there to do it…you all have to promise me that you'll take good care. Promise me?" Johnny was near tears.

"Hey, Pal. Sure, we promise." Cap was surprised at Johnny's emotion, but blamed it on the stress of his upcoming surgery and the medications. "I watch these guys like a hawk, you know that. We will all be okay and we'll take good care. We all promise. Right guys?" Cap glanced around to the others in the room. Each of them nodded their assent, because they knew if they talked, they might cry.

The men all said their good-byes and made their leave. Roy stayed behind.

"Hey, Junior." Roy smiled down at his partner, friend and brother. "I'm sorry we can't be here tomorrow."

"S'okay, Roy. I wouldn't know if you were here or not anyway…I'm gonna be 'out' all day, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But, I hate that I can't be here. JoAnne will be here right after she takes the kids to school. She will call the station with updates as she gets them. I will stop in when we get to Rampart on any calls, and we will all be here when our shift ends, too." Roy continued. He did not want to leave.

Understanding Roy's reluctance, Johnny let him off the hook, "Roy, I'm tired. You should go on home and get a good night's sleep before work tomorrow. I'm gonna be okay. I'll see you day after t'morrow."

Roy leaned down and hugged Johnny, who hugged him back tightly. Both men allowed their emotions to overtake them and they did not hide their tears. Johnny was the first to let go of the embrace, he thought that was odd. But, he knew that Roy would be the one 'left behind' if anything bad happened on the operating table. And, being the one 'left behind' was the hardest-Johnny had learned that when his parents died.

He watched the door close behind Roy and let his head fall back to the pillow. He was tired, and admittedly a little frightened. He allowed sleep to come and prayed that the nightmares would stay away.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 21

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

The men of Station 51's A-shift arrived on duty the next morning and the all were thinking about their brother firefighter, John Gage. Gil Robinson was filling in for Johnny, and Roy was grateful. He worked well with most of his fellow paramedics, but cringed when he had to work with the "world's perfect paramedic", Craig Brice. He had Brice as his partner when Johnny got hit by a car – WOW, Roy thought, Johnny had only been back to work for six months after that accident and now this. He had almost lost Johnny then…

The men busied themselves with their chores, cleaning the Engine and Squad and doing other mundane activities they did when not on a call. JoAnne DeSoto had called her husband when she arrived at the hospital. Johnny was already in pre-op when she arrived so she did not get to see him. But, the men were glad to get an update anyway. Roy thanked his wife and she could hear the worry in his voice. "Roy, you know Johnny…he's been through a lot. He is strong and he has all of you to come home to. He's gonna be okay." She hoped she was right.

"I know, honey. But, with the snakebite, the virus he had, the explosion, the car accident earlier this year…I'm just afraid that maybe Johnny's luck is runnin' out." Roy confessed.

"Roy, if it was only luck, Johnny wouldn't still be here. Johnny has a guardian angel working overtime and Johnny has God's favor. With all the people who are praying for him, Johnny can't be anything but okay." JoAnne said she would call with updates and they ended the call with their usual "I love you's."

Roy thought about what his wife had said…God watching out for Johnny. "Maybe she's right." He thought aloud.

A few minutes later, the claxons sounded…"Station 51, Structure Fire, 1332 Ridge Drive, 1-3-3-2 Ridge Drive, Time out 11:17."

Johnny had been in surgery several hours and they were on their way to the first call of the day. Roy hoped that they would keep busy so they would not have to think about what might happen to Johnny. They arrived at the scene and the seemingly abandoned building was well-involved. Cap jumped out of the Engine to make his assessment. Chet and Marco started running lines as Cap commanded and Stoker fed the lines and monitored the gauges on the Engine.

"Roy, Gil…" Cap called. "Grab an inch and a half and go around to the east side. I'm gonna call out another response to help us with this mess."

"Got it, Cap." Roy and Gil did as they were told and began to fight the "beast." The building was abandoned and fully involved. There were many buildings around Los Angeles just like it. Sometimes they thought that it was best the buildings burn up so that no one would seek shelter inside them since they were pretty unsafe anyway. But, buildings like this were more dangerous when they were on fire—they risked collapse, backdrafts, flashovers and explosions. The crew of Station 51's A-shift worked as a well-oiled machine—Marco and Chet working a hose; Gil and Roy with another hose; Cap calling out orders to his men and other arriving stations; and, Mike ensuring all the gauges were working properly and the hoses had the right amount of pressure.

All four linemen, Roy, Gil, Marco and Chet, were inside the building when they heard what every fireman dreads—the creaking and cracking of wood and steel. Roy and Gil looked at one another and then across toward Chet and Marco. All four men knew what the sounds meant and they knew their next move should be to vacate the building. As they all nodded to one another, they began to make their way out of the building. Outside, Cap heard the same sound and he and Mike looked at one another. They cringed as they heard and saw the fourth floor begin to collapse. Mike and Cap, ignoring protocol ran toward the doors where their men had entered and called out to them.

They heard the third floor give way as Cap called for more support on that side of the building. He had to get his men out of there. Mike had left Cap's side and gotten his SCBA on and, before he knew it, Cap saw Mike rush into the building. Cap did not stop him…he should have, he knew. But, he also knew that he would have done the same thing if he had his breathing gear on as well. "Damned awful time to be a Captain!" Cap thought aloud. He got on his HT and radioed for more help where he was. He had to get his men out of that building before the last floors gave out…he had to be sure they ALL got out. And, he allowed his thoughts to drift to Johnny's last request of them…"take care of one another…"

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Back at Rampart the surgery on Johnny was going as planned. They had located the tumor and were beginning to extract it. Moments after the first bits of the tumor were plucked out, Johnny's blood pressure dipped dramatically low and they had to slow their progress to allow him to recover. Dr. Early had been in surgery with Johnny before—less than a year ago he had been hit by a car and he and Dr. Morton had to take out Johnny's spleen. He knew that Johnny could react negatively to sedation and watched the monitors closely.

Once he was stable again, they continued extracting the tumor in very minute pieces until there were no traces remaining. Dr. Black cleared the field and as they withdrew their surgical instruments, he announced to everyone, "The easy part is over, now we have to see how he comes out of this. We are not out of the woods yet."

Dr. Early was impressed with the younger doctor's work and was happy to have assisted on such a new procedure. He was old enough now that he was certain that it would be the younger doctors like Dr. Black who would pioneer this new field in neurosurgery. But, Dr. Early was glad he was able to help his friend, John Gage. He hoped that the surgery would be a total success and his friend would be returning to the work he loved so much.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E!

Captain Hank Stanley was not typically a religious man, but he prayed now as it suddenly came to his mind that, right now, ALL of the men in his charge—five in the building before him and one at Rampart Hospital—were all in dire straits at this very moment. There was little he could do about it except pray to God that his men were safe—ALL of his men. He felt impotent and hopeless as he prayed to a God he was not sure existed. Captain Stone came up on his side and patted his shoulder, "They'll be okay, Hank." The former paramedic-turned Captain said to his friend.

Cap looked to his co-laborer and tried to smile. He turned back toward the door and that is when he saw the most amazing thing. He saw ALL five men emerging from the smoke of the would-be tomb, they were arm-in-arm and they were all safe. Cap yelled out to them as they exited—exhausted, hot, weary and thankful. They all walked up to their Captain and, protocol be-damned, they all embraced him and he returned the gesture. Captain Stone backed away as he allowed the men the few moments to realize what could have been and what really was. Then, they were all snapped back to reality…a fire to extinguish.

The men grabbed their hoses and as the last floors collapsed, they glanced at each other and continued to fight the beast that had not claimed a single life that day…they had kept their promise to their brother, John Gage, and kept each other safe. That was good enough, and that was what they thought about as they put the fire out, cleaned up, and returned to their quarters. Each of the men was thinking of their brother, John Gage, and how he was doing. They hoped that someone had been watching his back that day…just as they had been watching over each other.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 22

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Now in the recovery room, John Gage was hooked up to just about every monitor and given every type of drug imaginable—pain meds, sedation, antibiotics, and anti-seizure meds. You name it, Johnny was on it. The doctors were being cautious since Johnny had lost his spleen only about 6 months ago. Since the spleen helps the body fight infection and Johnny no longer had his, he would be monitored closely. He would remain in the surgical intensive care unit at least overnight. They would determine in the morning if he would receive visitors.

Most people under general anesthetic experience a dreamless, peaceful sleep. But, Johnny's rest was not peaceful. He was having difficulty and the monitors around him showed the stress on his body. Dr. Black shared his concern with Dr. Early, "Joe, do you see this? His heart rate is up and his blood pressure is awful high, too."

"I know, Kevin. It's the damndest thing. I've known Johnny for over six years now…when he is under sedation, he continues to experience trauma. I don't know how to explain it, but it takes a coma to calm him down." Joe offered a slight smile.

"I guess if you consider what he's been through in the last week or so, it is to be expected, huh?" Dr. Black replied.

Joe nodded as he looked down at the young paramedic. "You have to consider what he's been through for his whole life to begin to understand…" Joe mumbled, not really caring if Dr. Black heard. Joe hoped that the surgery was successful and that Johnny would have a full recovery. Everything LOOKED good, but Johnny always seemed to suffer ill effects. "_What does God have against John Gage_?" Joe Early wondered to himself. The doctors informed the nurses of Johnny's needs and medications and went off to find JoAnne DeSoto to update her and all of Johnny's friends and family.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Bobby's grandparents arrived from Michigan and found that they would have to stay in Los Angeles at least a week. Bobby's case was being brought to family court and that is when Allison Reed and Bobby's court advocate and social worker would all recommend his placement with his grandparents. They desperately wanted to take Bobby home to Michigan. After losing their other grandson, they were blaming themselves for not having done something sooner.

"Most family members just don't know what to do in cases like this. You mustn't blame yourselves." Allison tried to console Kyle and Helen Wells—Bobby's maternal grandparents.

"We knew our daughter was in trouble years ago, but we didn't know what to do. We didn't understand her addiction to drugs or the other things they were involved in. Bob was a good provider at first and they were both good parents to Bobby and Henry…" Mr. Wells choked up at the thought of their youngest grandchild who was now deceased.

"What can we do to help Bobby?" Mrs. Wells asked Allison.

"Well, when we meet in court, the judge will hear recommendations from several people. We have already talked with the prosecutor and he agrees that Bobby did not mean to kill Henry—that's why the case in being heard in family court. We all agree that this was a horrible tragedy and he will not be charged. If all goes well, you will be granted temporary custody of Bobby for now. Permanent custody will be granted once the Grand Jury indicts his parent's. Your daughter and son-in-law will be charged with negligent homicide in Henry's death and there are a smattering of other lesser-charges that will also be levied. I am sorry to say that your daughter and her husband will be going to jail for some time." Allison knew that what she was saying was hard to hear, but wanted to be as honest as she could.

"We understand. We failed our daughter and Henry. We don't want to fail Bobby now. We will do whatever we have to for him to have some kind of normal life after this." Mr. Wells admitted.

Allison looked at the couple and thought of John Gage. She wondered if he had someone to step into his life when it went pear shaped all those years ago. She smiled as she thought of the man and prayed silently that he was doing okay with his surgery.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

_John Gage was twelve years old when his parents died. He could remember it like it was yesterday, but it had been over 15 years ago. He saw their faces and heard their laughter. He wanted so much to be with them. He could see them just beyond his reach. There were other people with them and it looked like they were having a picnic or some type of celebration. Why couldn't he be a part of it? He wondered._

"_John Gage." He heard a voice say._

_When Johnny turned around he saw a man, but could not quite make out a face. He was not afraid, but apprehensive. "I'm John Gage." He said to the figure._

"_I know who you are. I was just trying to get your attention." The figure replied back._

"_Who are you?" Johnny asked, almost knowing the answer already._

"_I am someone who has been with you for a long time. You met me when you were eight years old and I have never left you or forsaken you." The figure spoke words Johnny remembered hearing before when his mother read to him from her Bible._

"_Where am I?" Johnny felt the need to ask. "Am I in Heaven?"_

"_No." The figure laughed. "Heaven is a place you go when your body dies. You are not dead, John."_

"_Then what is this? A purgatory, a waiting space, a dream?" Johnny chased an answer._

"_No. This is not a dream. I am real, they are real," the figure nodded toward Johnny's parents, "and, this is real."_

"_Why am I here?" _

_The figure leaned forward and placed a hand on Johnny's arm. "You are here, John, because I wanted you to know that, whatever happens, you are not alone. And, I want you to tell Bobby that I am with him, too. And, that I forgive him."_

_Johnny was confused and all the sudden felt very hot. "John, I sent you to Bobby so you could help him and he could help you."_

"_Help with what?" Johnny was light-headed and dizzy._

"_To help each other heal…help each other trust…help each other live. A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity." The figure faded as the last word fell on Johnny's ear. Johnny glanced back and he could no longer see or hear his parent's…and, everything went dark._

TBC

_A/N one of my favorite bible verses:_

"_A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity." Proverbs 17:17 _


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 23

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

"Damn it." Dr. Brackett said aloud what Dr. Early was thinking. "He has a fever. Infection has set in, Joe."

"I'm afraid you're right, Kel. It was a risk, but certainly a higher one for Johnny without that spleen. I will talk with Kevin, but we need to start him on higher doses of antibiotic immediately. If we don't get this fever down soon, brain damage will be certain." Kel knew that Joe was right, but was concerned about the overload of antibiotics. They could have some harmful side effects of their own. But, when the risks were weighted out, the infection needed to be treated and everything else was secondary.

Dr. Black ordered another CAT Scan once he was informed of the fever. Infection was expected with this type of surgery…the surgical instruments entered through the nose and sinus cavity—an intrinsically filthy area generally crawling with bacteria of all types. Most patients would respond quickly to the post-operative antibiotics, but John Gage had no spleen, so he would certainly give them a run for their money. Dr. Black remembered the other patients in the US he had done this procedure on, and they died within days of major infections in the brain. "_I'll be damned if I let that happen again_." He determined in his mind.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

The next morning, four firefighter's and one paramedic showed up in the SICU to check on John Gage. They were met by Johnny's three doctors. "This can't be good." Roy muttered to the chagrin of all those around him. They worried because Roy worried.

"Roy, guys." Dr. Brackett greeted. The men all nodded their weary heads. None of them had even gone home yet…the hospital was their first stop after their shift ended. "We don't have very good news for you, I'm afraid."

"What is it, Doc?" Roy asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"He is not doing as well as we had hoped. He has developed a pretty aggressive infection and it has yet to respond to any treatment. He has been running a high fever all night and we can't get it to break. We have tried meds, cooling blankets, and ice baths, everything we know to try; and, the fever won't break." Dr. Early shared.

"How high is the fever?" Roy knew to ask.

"It's been hovering around 104 degrees, Roy. Sometimes a bit higher, but it won't go any lower than that. As you know, a fever that high for this long can cause some major damage to his brain and other internal organs." Dr. Brackett answered Roy's question and added information for the benefit of the others behind him.

"Can we see him?" Cap and Chet said in unison as they glanced at each other with half smiles.

"No. We can't allow any visitors until we are certain the infection is under control. I'm sorry there's not better news guys. I know how much you all care for Johnny and that you want to see him." Dr. Brackett empathized.

The men just stood looking to the ground, to each other, to the doctors…they were in shock and unsure of what to do next. Cap took charge, "Well, men. Let's go home and get our rest. Roy, why don't you call for updates throughout the day, and let us know what you find out. We will all come back here around dinner time to see how he's doing. Sound like a plan?" The men appreciated their superior's "orders" and yielded. Roy stayed behind as he received pats on the back from his crewmates as they departed.

"Doc, will he be okay?" Roy pleaded to Dr. Brackett. He was almost on the verge of tears.

"Roy, I wish I could tell you Johnny would be fine. Hell, I feel helpless myself. There is nothing we can do right now except for what is being done. The medications, the cooling measures, and watching for improvement…that's all we can do." Dr. Brackett was a strong man who was now strangled by his own impotence. "Just go home, Roy. Rest. Call us every few hours for updates. Come back later like Hank said. We will take good care of Johnny. I promise."

Roy, feeling very alone and dejected, turned to leave the SICU. He had a very eerie feeling that he would not see his friend again and that frightened him more than any fire or building collapse could.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Arriving home, Roy was still somewhat in shock by what the doctors told them about Johnny's condition. JoAnne did her best to console her husband and the children were there to provide some support, too. "Dad, Uncle Johnny's been through worse than this. Like you always say, he has nine lives, right?" Chris, Roy's fourteen year old son offered. Jenny, Roy's twelve year old daughter, who worshipped the ground Johnny walked on offered…

"Daddy, Uncle Johnny promised me he would take me riding for my birthday next month. He has never broken a promise to me." She cried. She laid her head on her dad's shoulder and allowed her tears to fall. Roy joined her as they tried to comfort each other.

The DeSotos had planned to go to Catalina Island for part of the day if Johnny was doing okay, but they postponed their plans and decided to stay at home after Roy rested so he could call for updates on Johnny and they could all meet back at the hospital like Cap had said. They ate a late breakfast as a family, said a prayer for Johnny, and Roy tried to get some rest. But, all he could think of was that, as Johnny's next-of-kin, he would be planning a funeral soon. He hoped he was wrong.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 24

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Mike didn't go home. Neither did Chet or Marco. They all found themselves driving out to Johnny's house. When Mike pulled in the driveway, he saw Mr. Bailey and Abiaka in the front yard. "Hey, Mr. Bailey. Hi, Abby." Mike called as he stepped out of his vehicle. Abby ran up to Mike with her tail wagging. She smelled the man and looked inside his car and ran around to the other side of the car, too. "_She's lookin' for Johnny_." Mike thought.

"John's not with me, Abby. But, hopefully, he'll be home real soon, girl." Mike consoled the dog regarding her owner.

"Hey, Mike." Mr. Bailey greeted happily, but changed his expression when he saw Mike's face. Just then two more cars pulled up in the drive. Mr. Bailey and Mike turned to see who it was. Mike gave a half smile when he realized it was Chet and Marco.

"What brings all you guys out here?" Mr. Bailey questioned nervously. "Did somethin' bad happen to John?" He almost wished he hadn't asked the question when he saw the faces of the men before him fall to the ground.

"He's not doing very well right now, Bailey." Chet offered. "But, we're goin' by later to check on him and hopefully he will come around." Chet tried to sound optimistic.

"I thought I would tend the horses and check on the house…just something to keep my mind occupied, you know." Mike said to the men around him to explain his presence.

"I thought the same thing." Marco said.

"Me, too." Chet chimed.

Mr. Bailey did not have the heart to tell them the chores were already done. So, he told them that he had just arrived and he would let them do what they came to do. He knew that they needed to be close to John in some way, and that tending his pets and home was how they would do that. "Call me when you know something, guys. I've grown quite fond of John since he's been my neighbor. I hope he's gonna be alright." Mr. Bailey said as he walked back to his vehicle and drove off.

The three men just stared at each other for a moment. Without words, each man began different tasks. Marco began cleaning and stalls and cleaning the tack; Chet went to the house and started sweeping, mopping and dusting in there; and, Mike tended to the horses and Abby. The time eked by and, finally, it was time to return to the hospital to check on Johnny.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

They all met in the SICU waiting area again. Each man still looked as though he'd gotten NO rest since they had been there earlier that day. It was true for three of them who spent the day at John's home; Roy and Cap had tried to rest, but their worry for Johnny made sleep impossible.

As Cap was just about to step out to see if anyone knew they were there, Dr. Brackett entered the room. The look on his face spoke volumes and the men all rose in concern for their friend. "I wish I had better news for you guys. But, I just came from Johnny's room and he still has a high fever and his kidneys are starting to shut down. We are running a few more tests to see if we can determine where the infection is and what kind it is. If we know exactly what it is, we may be able to fight it more aggressively. But, right now, all we can do is wait for the test results and treat using the cooling measures we have."

"But that's not helping." Chet chimed in. "There isn't anything else you can do? Anything WE can do?" Chet spoke for all the men…they felt helpless. Chet remembered Johnny asking them to watch out for each other…now they had to watch out for him.

"Doc, can we see him now?" Roy almost begged.

"I would normally be against it, but I know how Johnny has responded to your visits in the past, and right now, he needs all the positive support he can get. So, we are going to have to get you into gowns and masks, because we don't want him exposed to any further infectious agents. I'm gonna limit you to two at a time and just for a few minutes. We have to monitor him pretty closely and that can become difficult with an overcrowded space." Dr. Brackett said as he began leading them to the dressing space.

"Cap, why don't you and Mike go in; then Chet and Marco; I will go last, okay?" Roy laid out the game plan.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Roy. Mike, let's go." Cap said as they went to get into gowns, caps and masks.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

As the two men walked slowly into Johnny's room, they were horrified by the vision before them. Johnny had two extremely big, black eyes and he was hooked up to just about every machine possible. "The black eyes are from the surgery. The instruments many times break a lot of blood vessels in the face. They will go away soon." The nurse assured them as she waved for them to get closer to the bed.

Mike walked up on the right side and Cap to Johnny's left. They got as close as they dare, for fear they would pull or push something wrong. The nurse gently moved some wires and tubes and assured them quietly that they would not hurt Johnny if they touched him.

"Hey, Pal." Cap said as he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. He recoiled from the heat he found there. "He's really hot." Cap said to no one in particular, before putting his hand back where it had been.

"That's the fever. It is at 104.2 degrees right now." The nurse commented.

Mike and Cap talked in soothing tones to Johnny for the few moments they were allowed to visit. Mike mentioned Abby and the horses and how much they missed him. Cap talked about their last shift—leaving out the fact that almost all of Station 51's A-shift nearly died in a building collapse—and, about how much they missed him at the station.

They bid their good-byes as they saw Chet and Marco at the door ready to come in. The men nodded at each other as they passed in the doorway. All of them glad their faces were covered knowing that their expressions were showing much more than they wished.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Chet and Marco walked up to Johnny. Chet stood silently as Marco crossed himself and said a prayer in Spanish. "What good does that do?" Chet mocked Marco's faith.

"It does a lot of good, Chet." Marco retorted. "I pray for John every time he is hurt or sick…and, God listens and makes him well."

"Hmmph." Was Chet's reply.

The men shared an awkward silence, not knowing what to say or do. Chet broke the silence, "Hey, John. You gotta get back to the station soon. The Phantom is growing weary of not having his 'pigeon' around. " He paused and choked a bit. "Really, Gage, just get better, huh?" He finished.

Marco nodded his assent to Chet's final message and told Johnny that he and his family would be praying for him and that his mother had lots of delicious food ready for him whenever he woke up. The men looked to the monitors for any sign that Johnny was responding to their words, but there was nothing.

The two men hung their heads low as they made their way to the door and left their friend's side as Roy entered the room.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 25

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

The hospital chapel was on the first floor and Marco made his way there after he changed out of his "scrubs" after visiting Johnny. He made his way to the front of the small chapel, lit a candle and then found a pew. He bowed his head and prayed silently for his friend.

A few moments passed and two more of the men, Mike and Cap, entered the small room and found a place in the back of the small chapel to sit and pray. Cap remembered how he prayed for his men the previous day when the building was collapsing, and God had answered his prayer and brought all his men out alive. He felt the need to give thanks for that miracle and to pray for his youngest charge, John Gage. Mike sat next to his Captain and followed suit…asking for God to heal his friend.

Chet was the last to enter the room. He had his head down and did not even notice the other men present. He went to the front and lit a candle and with tears in his eyes, quietly prayed, "Dear Lord. I know I don't have a right to ask you for any favors. I have drifted so far from you that you probably wonder what I am even doing here. But, God, I believe that you can heal Gage and that's what I'm askin' for now. We all coulda died yesterday, but what Johnny told us about watchin' out for each other, well, God, that meant something to us. We all watch out for each other, and I just don't feel like anyone's watchin' out for Johnny right now. So, I'm askin' you to take care of 'im, will ya? Just don't let him die, God, cuz' I just don't know what we'd do without him…what I would do without him." Chet backed up and took a seat as he finished his prayer.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

A few floors up, Roy stood by the door to Johnny's room for a few moments. He could not believe all that had happened in the week since had done a CPR demonstration and all hell broke loose. He wondered for a moment how things might be different if HE had gone into that room with Bobby and Henry instead of Johnny. But, he allowed the thought to pass as he stepped to Johnny's bed.

Roy glanced at all the instruments and machines Johnny was attached to. He looked to see that Johnny was getting IV fluids and intravenous antibiotics. As he glanced down to his partner's face, he noticed the black eyes and the seemingly superficial wound received by Bobby's gun. "What if you hadn't been shot, Junior?" Roy wondered aloud. "We would probably not be here now, but that tumor would still be causing you problems." He muttered.

Roy glanced down at the bag that would catch the outflow of fluids from Johnny's Foley catheter…there was not much there, and considering the amount of fluids going into the man, that was not a good sign. Roy took Johnny's hand and held it tightly…probably more tightly than was necessary. "Hey, Junior, can you hear me?" Roy spoke with soothing tones. "You sure know how to worry a bunch of doctors and firemen, you know?"

Roy could feel his eyes getting hot as the tears began to form. He wiped them away on the back of his other hand and grabbed the chair behind him and scooted it toward the bed. Roy looked at the nurse and, without words, pleaded for her to leave them alone. She obliged, knowing that Roy was skilled in medical care and could monitor Johnny while he was visiting.

Once alone, Roy wasn't sure what he would say or do. He just felt that he and Johnny needed to have a moment where it could be just them…two brothers talking…well, one brother talking, the other listening. He hoped Johnny could hear him.

"Johnny, I don't know what to say. Leave it to you to have me speechless." Roy choked back a few more tears before continuing. "Bobby's gonna be alright, Junior. He was released to stay with his grandparents at their hotel. They have a couple hearings to attend before they can leave town. He really wants to see you, Johnny. The kid has really fixated on you. Ms. Reed is the psychologist here…she says that Bobby has not let go of your badge since he arrived here."

Roy could hear the monitors around him and he thought he began to hear some changes in the heart rate monitor. When he glanced up, he could see that Johnny's heart rate had increased since he had begun talking about Bobby. He thought he would test his theory and continued.

"Bobby's family court hearing is in a couple days and the Grand Jury meets to consider the charges against his parents a few days later. Miss Reed said the thinks Bobby will be okay to give testimony at both hearings. She said that he is drawing all his strength and courage from your badge. She also said that it would be great if you could be up and around to testify at the family court hearing, but knows that won't be possible. She seems like a nice lady, Johnny, from what I have seen. She seems to really like you, Junior. But, what's new? You always do have a way with the ladies." Roy felt as though he was rambling, but he could tell that Johnny was responding and pressed the call button.

"Johnny, I know you can hear me. I need you to open your eyes and wake up. We are all really worried about you. Just open your eyes, now." Roy said in a determined tone.

Dr. Brackett entered along with the nurse who had left Roy alone with Johnny. "What is it Roy?" He asked.

"Look at the monitor. His heart rate has been increasing since I have been talking. I think he can hear me, Doc." Roy offered.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 26

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Dr. Brackett took a look at the monitors and Johnny's chart, the nurse started to get a new set of vital signs on Johnny, and Roy continued talking to his partner. "Johnny, you really have to wake up now. You know, we can't make it without you. We all almost died yesterday…you were right, we need you there to watch our backs." Roy realized he shared too much when the heart rate went up to 120.

"John, calm down, now. You are safe and the surgery went well. You have a fever and some infection, but you are going to be okay." Dr. Brackett tried and different tack.

As Johnny's heart rate began to decrease a bit, Roy continued, "Junior, I know you can hear me. Can you open your eyes? C'mon, Johnny, please wake up." Roy pleaded.

Johnny could hear the muted voice of his partner and friend, but he could not find strength enough to open his eyes. He stayed in the darkness that surrounded him and wished that he didn't feel so damn hot.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Roy left the room a few minutes later as Johnny's vital signs returned to near normal; his temperature was still very high. Wondering where all the other guys were, Roy got a cup of coffee and walked down to the Emergency wing. "Hey, Dix." Roy called out to his favorite nurse.

"Hey, yourself. How's that cute partner of yours doing?" Dixie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not good, Dix. Just came from his room. He seemed to respond to my voice for a little while, but then…" Roy could not finish his sentence. Dixie put a hand on his back and tried to console him, but she knew that they were all worried that Johnny might not make it.

"Have you seen the others, Dix. Mike, Cap, Chet, Marco?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Follow me." She said as she took his arm to guide him. As they walked toward the chapel door, Roy looked down at Dixie and she just nodded and pushed him in and walked away. As Roy entered the dim little room, he saw all four of his crew mates spread around the chapel with their heads bowed. He thought to himself, "_Only John Gage could get a bunch of brave fireman to admit their need for a benevolent God and come here to offer prayers on his behalf_." Roy coughed a bit as he fully entered the room.

All four men looked up at the same time and realized what Roy's cough had meant to do. They all at once realized they were together, in the chapel, praying for John Gage. Smiles and nods went from one man to the other as they all stood and walked over to where Roy was now standing. "I guess we all had the same idea, huh?" Cap said. "How is he, Roy? Any changes?"

"Well, he did seem to respond to my voice for a little bit, but then…nothing." Roy said as he looked down to the floor, unsure if he would be able to hold back the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Chet asked, hoping someone could tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"It's obvious that John is not ready to wake up yet." Cap began, "So, we need to just give him the time he needs to recover from this thing. Let's all go back home and get our rest. We are off again tomorrow, so we can come back and check on him then."

The men stood in silence as they took in the words of their Captain…none of them wanted to leave…but, all knew they should. Marco took the lead, "Let's all say a quick prayer for Johnny and then we will go home."

Marco took Chet's hand in his and motioned for them all to join hands and they did. The closeness made them feel better…feel complete… even though one of them was still missing from their ranks. Marco said a prayer in Spanish and then translated for the men around him. They all said, "Amen." And made their way to their cars and then their homes.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Once home, Cap called the Chief to inform him of Johnny's condition and when the Chief said the Johnny would be in his thoughts and prayers, Cap sighed, "I hope God can hear all these prayers for Johnny."

Cap hung up the phone and made his way to the kitchen. His wife was cooking a late dinner. She knew how much he cared for the men he supervised and she knew how much Johnny Gage meant to her husband. "Hank, all we can do now is pray. It's up to God and Johnny to do the rest, you know."

After being married for so many years, his wife still surprised him sometimes by things she did or said. She always knew the right thing to say at the right time. He went over to her and hugged her from behind. As his face found the crook between her neck and shoulder, he allowed the tears to come. "I don't know if he's gonna make it this time, Emily. I am just afraid that John's gonna die." Emily Stanley put down her work and turned to embrace her husband and he cried for John Gage.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Roy pulled into his driveway and just sat in the car. He had allowed himself to shed tears for his partner on the way home from the hospital, but did not want his family to see him crying; not again. He wanted to be strong for them; to put on a brave face. Before he was able to get himself together, JoAnne stepped out of the house and got into the passenger side of the car with him.

"How's Johnny, Honey?" She asked, but knew the answer.

Roy just shook his head, "Not, good, Jo. He's not doing well at all. His temp is up too high, his kidneys are shutting down, and he's not responding much to any stimuli."

"Not responding MUCH? What does that mean, Roy?"

"Well, today, when I was talking to him, his heart rate increased a little…like he knew I was there. But, when I asked him to open his eyes and wake up, he wouldn't do it. His heart rate went back down and no matter what I said, he didn't respond." Roy felt his eyes burning with tears again.

JoAnne leaned over in the car and put her arms around her husband's shoulders. "I love you, Roy." Was all she said. And, they sat in the car for a few more minutes before entering the house to tell the kids about Johnny's condition.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 27

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Another day passed with Johnny in dire straits. His doctors were considering starting him on dialysis when there was a turn for the positive. Johnny's fever finally broke and his kidneys began functioning at a near-normal level. Brackett called Roy to tell him the good news. "I don't know what caused the turn-around, Roy. Does it matter?" Brackett answered Roy's question.

"No, I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters is he's doing better. Is he awake, Doc?" Roy asked.

"Not yet, Roy. But, I was counting on you to make that happen this evening. Can you come by and talk to him like you did yesterday? Maybe he will respond to your voice again."

"Don't have to ask me twice, Doc. What time do you want me there?"

Brackett explained a few more tests that needed to be done before Johnny would be placed in a private room. He asked Roy to come by around 5pm. Roy told his family the good news and then called all the guys to let them know as well. He was greeted by hoops and hollers from all the men—including his Captain. Roy explained how he was going to visit with Johnny to see if he would wake up. All the men were going to meet him at the hospital to provide support and encouragement, too.

The clock didn't move fast enough for Roy. When he arrived at Rampart, he was early…by about an hour! But, he noticed that there were four other cars there early, too. When he walked into the Emergency unit, he saw Chet, Marco, Mike and Cap standing in the waiting area, pacing. "I guess none of us can tell time, huh?" He joked with his friends.

"We couldn't wait to see how Gage is." Chet announced. They all proceeded to follow Roy to Dr. Brackett's office and stood back as he knocked.

When the door opened, Dr. Brackett's smile widened. "I knew it would probably be you. You guys ready to go see our young hose-jockey?" The men all nodded and smiled back. "Well, c'mon. Follow me."

As they entered the elevator, Dr. Brackett began, "I know that we let you visit him in groups before, but I think that, for now, just Roy should go in." He was trying not to hurt anyone's feelings.

Cap offered a life preserver, "Doc, Roy's the closest to John. He should go in and talk to him to see if he will respond to his voice. We'll hang back and be here when John wakes up." Brackett smiled his thanks to the man and they all exited the elevator when the doctor did.

Dr. Brackett motioned for the men to sit in a small seating area while Roy continued to follow him. They walked into Room #420 together. Roy looked around the room to see that Johnny still had quite a few monitors and IV's still flowed. He was pleased to see that there were no cooling blankets and Johnny's color had returned. It almost looked as though Johnny was merely sleeping. But, he knew that his friend was still not out of the woods. He hoped that his presence could make a difference.

Roy walked up to the bed and again, took Johnny's hand in his. He felt like he had been here a hundred times before. "Hey, Junior. I'm back. Dr. Brackett says you are doing a lot better."

A few moments passed and Roy continued, "Uh, Johnny, Bobby's doing much better. His grandparents came and picked him up. He's staying with them at a hotel until the Grand Jury meets. If all goes well, he will go back to Michigan with them. They want to meet you, Bobby's grandparents. Evidently, he can't stop talking about the 'fireman' who saved his life." Roy smiled, thinking about how his partner helped that little boy find his way back to life again.

Roy felt Johnny's hand press into his and told the doctor. "John, open your eyes if you can. Come on back to us, Son." Dr. Brackett tried to get Johnny to wake up.

Both men gasped when they saw Johnny's eyes flutter a few times and then open. They looked at each other and then back down at their friend. "Johnny, that's it. Open your eyes and come on back to us now." Roy said with a smile in his voice.

Johnny tried to focus. He could hear voices around him and heard his name being said, but he could not seem to swim out of the darkness that surrounded him. He opened his eyes, but found more darkness. He blinked several times to try to focus.

"R..R..oy?" Johnny choked out. Roy reached for the glass of water nearby and put the straw to Johnny's lips.

"It's me, Junior. I'm here." Roy said as he watched Johnny blinking his eyes open and shut again and again. "Johnny, I'm here. Can you see me?" Roy was suddenly nervous.

Johnny felt the straw at his lips and drew in some cool water. As he savored the cool water sliding down his throat he was relieved as he also began to see light and shadows before him. As his vision improved, he could see Roy and then Dr. Brackett. "What happened?" He asked confused.

Dr. Brackett shot a look to Roy as he said quietly, "Short-term memory could be affected." Then he looked back to Johnny. "Johnny, what's the last thing you remember, Son."

Johnny searched his memory and found the right answer. "Tumor, surgery…Where's Dr. Early, Dr. Black? Did everything go okay with the surgery?" Johnny hoped he would get a positive response.

"Well, hose-jockey. You have amazed us yet again. Yes, everything went well. They removed the entire tumor. You gave us a bit of a scare and we had to deal with some post-operative infection. It was likely and without a spleen, you know you are more susceptible anyway." Dr. Brackett consoled his friend.

"So, 'm gonna be okay?" Johnny said as he tried to rise up in bed.

Roy and Brackett both pushed him back down. "Hold on there, John. You won't be going anywhere just yet. But, yes, I think we can say you are going to be okay." Brackett answered.

Johnny's face showed a distinct smile that the two men watching him recognized. It was a "Gage-grin" as they had come to call it. It spoke volumes to them…it told them that Johnny was INDEED going to be okay.

As Johnny smiled, he let himself be pushed back onto the pillows and realized for the first time in months that he did not have a searing headache. With that knowledge and hearing Brackett's words that he would be okay, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep again.

"Well, Roy. I guess you better update all those firemen that Johnny has done it again. He will never cease to amaze me." Dr. Brackett said as he and Roy made their way toward the door.

"I have been saying that for years now, Doc. Johnny never ceases to amaze me." Roy smiled back at the doctor as they went to share the good news with the men of Station 51's A-Shift.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 28

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Over the next few days, Johnny became stronger and stronger. Allison Reed visited him to let him know that Bobby's family court hearing went well. Bobby was not asked any questions directly as the judge used Allison's counseling notes, reports of charges pending for Bobby's parents, and statements of abuse from his grandparents. The grandparents were granted temporary custody pending the outcome of the Grand Jury. Johnny was worried that Bobby would be traumatized by having to testify at the Grand Jury, but Allison said she was certain he would be fine.

"Allison," Johnny started, not knowing when he had actually started liking this woman, "You don't understand. Having to relive abuse and torture is not something that is easy for anyone, much less a kid Bobby's age and who has just gone through what he has."

"John, he will have to provide testimony against his parents, or the state could still press charges against him in the death of his brother." Allison explained.

"You and I both know that Bobby did not mean to kill his brother. The only one he meant to hurt that day was himself. If a court can't see that, then they can go to hell." Johnny nearly yelled. A nurse had entered the room to check on Johnny, and she was not pleased that Johnny was in such an emotional state.

"Mr. Gage, you are going to have to keep yourself calm. Dr. Black said you could go home tomorrow, but if you get yourself upset and get sick again, that's not going to happen." The nurse said, hoping that her excitement over the fact that he would be going home did not show. The nurses liked Johnny enough, but as he got better and better, he became more and more of a pain in the butt.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Don't you think I know? I want to go home just as much as you WANT me to go home." He confessed. He knew that he was wearing out his welcome at Rampart Hospital. "Okay, fine. I will calm down. Happy?" He chided.

"Extremely." The nurse teased back.

Johnny turned his attention back to Allison. "Look, when is the hearing? Can I come?" Johnny asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. It's tomorrow afternoon at 3pm. Do you think your doctors will let you come?" Allison questioned.

"To hell with them. I will be there if I have to walk there." Johnny said in a determined manner that gave Allison chills. She was really starting to like John Gage, in a way that she did not ever imagine she would.

"Okay, then I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Why don't you come early so you can see Bobby before he has to testify? Say, around 2pm?" Allison gathered her things and walked toward the door.

"You got it. I will be there." Johnny said smiling. Allison melted at the sight and turned to leave the door before the blush on her cheeks was noticed.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

The next morning Roy showed up to drive Johnny home and all of the guys came with him. They had just gotten off shift, but none of them could think of anywhere they would rather be. Chet grabbed Johnny's bag, as Marco and Cap helped Johnny into the wheelchair. Roy held the door open as Mike pushed Johnny into the hall and down to the car.

"You guys didn't all have to come, you know?" Johnny said red-faced, but very happy to see them all anyway.

"Well, Pal, we just wanted to make sure you got home okay and were settled in. It's the least we can do." Cap said as he helped Johnny into the front seat of Roy's car.

"John, we will all follow Roy and you home and make sure you get settled in okay." Mike said.

"NO! That's okay, guys. You guys just got off shift and need your rest and you know I'm just probably gonna sleep all day anyway?" Johnny lied.

Roy frowned as he got in the car next to Johnny. "What's going on, Junior? What aren't you telling us?" Roy could read Johnny like a book.

Johnny's head hung down in shame. "I…I…Well, I kinda told Allison, Uh, Miss Reed, that I would be in court with Bobby this afternoon." He confessed.

"YOU WHAT?" All five men shouted in unison.

Johnny looked up at his friends and knew they were concerned for his well-being, but he had to do what felt right to him. "Look guys, I know you don't want me to go. But, I have to. It's hard to explain. But, I had this dream, or vision, or something…and, anyway, I was told that I needed to watch out for Bobby and he and I needed to help each other. I've got to do this guys."

"What did Dr. Early say?" Chet asked, knowing that, Dr. Black had returned to New York before Johnny's discharge.

Johnny turned toward the question and tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. They all knew what that meant. "You didn't ask permission did you?" Cap asked.

"It's better to ask forgiveness than for permission, Cap. No. I didn't. But, it's not gonna be that long…I just need to be at the courthouse by 2pm. The Grand Jury meets at 3pm and then we will be outta there."

"Well, I guess we better get you home and be sure all the chores are done before you have to go to court then." Roy said as he shut his door and motioned for Cap to shut Johnny's. The other men took his lead and got into their vehicles to follow Roy to Johnny's place and help their friend get settled back into his life.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

The ride was quiet. Johnny knew that Roy was angry with him for wanting to go to court, but he couldn't help it. He tried to start a conversation a couple times, only to have Roy shut him down with a glare. The ride was silent for many miles.

"Look, Junior." Roy finally broke the silence, "We are just worried is all. You, more than any of us, has had your share of 'close calls' and this last one…well, we all really thought we were gonna lose you. Do you know what it would do to us to lose a brother, Johnny? Do you have any idea?" Roy said, nearly in tears.

"Yeah, Roy. I think I do. But, you gotta let me be me. I can't let Bobby down any more than I could let any of you down if you needed me. That's why I'm here, Roy. I knew that you guys and Bobby needed me…that's what pulled me through. Without you guys, without Bobby, there would be no reason for me to be here, you know?" Johnny tried to explain, but felt he was coming up very short.

"I guess I understand. But, just do what the doctor's say so you can get back to work soon, okay. I'm really gettin' tired of having Brice as a partner!" Roy laughed. Johnny joined in the laughter as they pulled into Johnny's driveway.

Abby ran up to Johnny's side of the car as she saw her master step out of the door. She nearly pushed him to the ground as she jumped up on him. "Hey, Abby. Did you miss me? I missed you, girl. Did Bailey take good care of ya' girl?" Johnny crooned to the dog.

Johnny stood up from petting Abby as the other cars drove in behind them. He looked at the barn, the house, and the surrounding land and he took a deep breath. Roy looked at his friend and remembered the love of nature that Johnny had. "You okay, Junior?" Roy asked.

Johnny wanted to go see his beloved horses, but knew that the guys would insist he get rest before going to court. He smiled as he took another deep breath and looked at his partner. "Roy, I don't think I have ever felt so good." He declared as he walked to his house and the others started on the chores.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Brother's Keeper – Pt. 29

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Johnny walked into the house feeling as if he had been away for an eternity. Roy followed closely behind carrying Johnny's bag. As Roy entered the house, he turned toward the laundry room and dropped the bag on the floor. He noticed that Johnny flinched as he did so. "I'm sorry, Johnny. Didn't mean to startle you."

Johnny looked at his friend and smiled as he shook his head from side to side, "You didn't, Pally. Just a little tired is all. You guys must be exhausted, too. Why don't you all go home and get some rest. I can take care of myself, really."

"Then how are you going to get to court, Junior?" Roy countered.

Johnny turned again to Roy with a big smile. "You're gonna take me?" He said like an excited kid.

"Thought I might. I will call Jo and tell her what's up. I will bed down on the couch while you catch a nap, too. We will leave around 13:00. Sound okay?" Roy did not expect an answer.

Johnny nodded as he made his way to his room. He glanced around the house and noticed that his friends and neighbor had kept the place very clean and tidy. Johnny opened the windows in the living room and then went on to his bedroom. As he opened his bedroom window, which was toward the front of the house, he saw Marco, Chet and Cap as they finished up the chores in the barn. He was so very thankful for these men who had become like brothers to him. He silently thanked the Lord for his "family" as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He glanced in the mirror over his dresser and noticed the black eyes were still very pronounced. He had been told they would fade in a few days. He thought back over the couple weeks and realized that he had been through a lifetime of worry, emotion, and pain in that time. He hoped now that his physical pain was easing, that he could help Bobby get over his emotional pains. Johnny lay back on the pillow and was soon asleep.

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

"Is there anything else we need to do before we leave?" Cap asked Roy. Roy shook his head and told his friends that he would stay with Johnny and take him to the court hearing later, after he and Johnny got some rest.

"Tell us how everything goes, huh, Roy?" Mike said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Roy said he would and assured the men that he would watch out for Johnny through the rest of the day.

As the men all got into their respective vehicles, Roy entered the house and shut the door behind him. He walked to Johnny's room and saw that his partner was already asleep. Roy followed his lead and went to the couch and lay down. It was not long before he, too, was sleeping.

Roy wasn't sure what woke him up at first. It took him just a moment to realize where he was. Once he remembered that he was at Johnny's he sat up and wiped his hands over his face. He heard the shower in Johnny's room and glance at the clock. It was a little past noon and they were to leave for court soon.

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was at a loss as to what to cook for lunch. Not that there weren't options. JoAnne, Emily Stanley, and Mrs. Lopez had cooked enough meals to get Johnny through his recuperation time, and then some! Roy pulled out containers of meatloaf, green beans, and mashed potatoes and followed the instructions written on the packages. He recognized the containers from his home and his wife's writing on the notes.

"_Johnny_," JoAnne had written, "_I know you love my meatloaf, so I made this just for you. Warm it up in the oven and enjoy! We love you_!" Roy smiled as he read the note. Johnny had become close to his family quickly and he would forever be a part of it. Roy was making their plates just as Johnny entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Junior. Just in time. Lunch is ready." Roy announced.

Johnny smiled and moved to the table. "Thanks, Roy. I wasn't sure I had anything in the fridge."

"OH, you've got plenty. Jo, Emily and Mrs. Lopez have you stocked for a while." Roy said as he brought the two plates to the table. He moved across the kitchen once again to pour two large glasses of milk and he returned.

The men sat and shared a companionable silence as they ate their lunch. Johnny was the first to speak after several long minutes. "Roy, thanks for hanging out to drive me to the Grand Jury hearing. I really need to be there, you know?"

Roy wasn't really sure he did know, but nodded as his friend continued. "Roy, I have to bring this full circle. That kid and I are linked…people may think that I saved his life, but he really saved mine."

"Are you ready to do this?" Roy asked as he cleared the table. Johnny taking the last swig of his milk nodded and got up from the table.

"'m ready. Let's do this."

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

Johnny and Roy entered the courthouse and walked toward the elevators. The 3rd District Court was where the Grand Jury would meet to consider charges for Bob and Karen Caldwell. Johnny pushed the button and they waited. The doors opened and both men stepped on and Johnny pushed the button for the 4th floor.

As the elevator doors opened at the 4th floor, Roy stepped out first and glanced down the hall to his right. That was the direction of the courtroom and waiting area. Johnny stepped out behind him and looked down the hall as well. Both of them saw Bobby flanked by an older man and women, "Must be his grandparents." Roy whispered toward Johnny.

As Johnny nodded his agreement, Bobby glanced up and saw both men walking toward him. He stared at Johnny intently and with final recognition, he jumped from his seat and ran toward the man. "Johnny, you came." He yelled as he made a beeline for the fireman.

Johnny stopped walking and allowed the boy to run into his arms. He accepted the rough embrace that nearly knocked him over. Bobby hugged Johnny and Johnny hugged back. They melted into one another as they both realized this was exactly what each of them needed. Johnny pulled Bobby away from him finally and looked at the boy.

"Hey, Sport. How ya doin'?" Johnny asked smiling at the boy.

"I guess I'm doin' alright. But, you don't look so good." Bobby said as he noticed Johnny's black eyes. "Who'd you get in a fight with?" he asked with concern.

"No one." Johnny laughed. "Just a little reminder of my surgery is all. They don't even hurt. As a matter of fact, Bobby, my head doesn't hurt at all since I woke up from the operation. And, it's all because of you that I am okay today. You saved my life, Sport."

The little boy smiled proudly. He took Johnny's hand and led him down the hall and introduced the man to his grandparents. Johnny was getting to know Kyle and Helen Wells, just as Allison Reed walked up to the group. "Hey, John, it's good to see you." She said as he touched his shoulder.

Johnny turned and brown eyes met green. Johnny reached out and shook her hand and gave her a slight embrace. Allison thought she had died and gone to heaven.

Roy noticed Allison's flushed face as Johnny released her and thought, "_Oh, boy. Here's Johnny's next conquest_." And smiled as he shook Allison's hand.

The group gathered around Bobby and Allison shared the reason they were all there, "Bobby, they are ready for your testimony. Are you ready?"

Bobby looked at his grandparents, then to Allison, and finally to Johnny. Johnny held Bobby's gaze and nodded gently. Bobby squeezed the piece of tin he still held onto from the moment Johnny gave it to him. "I'm ready." He said, as Allison guided him into the courtroom.

The End

A/N: don't worry, I would not leave you hanging. There is a prologue!


	30. Epilogue

Title: Brother's Keeper – Epilogue

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Gage is dealing with some personal issues. He also helps a young boy recover from a traumatic event. Will he accept help from those around him? (set after season 5) May benefit from reading my story "Without Reservation" as there are some inferences…however, this is a stand-alone.-

E!E E!E!E!E!E!E!EE!E!E E!E!E E!E!EE!E!EE!E!E E!E!E

EPILOGUE

Bobby's parents were charged and later convicted of negligent homicide, various counts of child abuse, possession of unregistered firearm, and a few lesser charges. They were granted leniency in confinement if they would relinquish their parental rights. Both Bob and Karen agreed to the deal. Kyle and Helen Wells were granted permanent custody of their grandson and allowed to formally adopt him as their son.

Bobby and the Wells' stayed in California for another week after the Grand Jury hearing. They were delighted when Johnny asked them to stay with him at his home. Johnny took it easy for a while—well, as easy as Johnny was able to—and enjoyed his guests. He let Bobby ride Osceola, since he was the most gentle of the two horses. Cimmarone, Johnny explained, was still a bit on the wild side and only allowed Johnny to ride her. It would be a few more weeks before he would be able to oblige her, though.

When it was time for the Well's to return to Michigan with Bobby, they packed up all their things and waited for their cab on the front porch. Kyle Wells thanked Johnny for saving his grandson's life and for providing such a wonderful role model for the boy. Helen Wells had cooked all day the day before to ensure that Johnny had enough meals to get him through the rest of his medical leave.

When the cab arrived, Mr. Wells began to load their luggage and belongings while Johnny walked over to the corral with Bobby. "Hey, Osceola. I'll miss you." Bobby called out to the horse as he climbed up on the first rung of the fence. Johnny walked up behind him and put his arms on the fence on either side of Bobby. Bobby sunk back into Johnny's larger, but thin frame. They shared their final moments together.

"I won't see you again, will I?" Bobby cried as the words came out of his mouth.

"I don't know, Sport. But, we can write to each other, you know?" Johnny threw some hope to the boy who had already lost so much.

"Yeah, I guess." Bobby slowly stepped down from the fence and turned to face Johnny, his tears flowing freely now. "You know how you said I saved your life, Johnny? Well, I guess you saved me, too. We're even, huh?" He reached out and hugged the man, who returned the embrace.

"Bobby, you know, you have been through a lot. More than a boy your age should hafta deal with. But, you are strong and you are gonna make it. I know what it is like to feel that everything and everyone you care about is gone, but you have your grandparents now and they love you very much." Johnny said as tears formed in his eyes, too. "And, Bobby, you don't have to feel guilty for what happened to Henry. No one blames you. And, you need to understand that you are forgiven...God forgives you for what you did. Just live the best life you can, and that will be how you honor Henry from here on out. Okay?" The boy nodded into Johnny's shoulder.

Bobby let go of Johnny and they began walking away from the corral toward the cab. They walked silently, in step with each other, like they were an odd pair of twins—one short, one tall. Bobby stopped short of the cab and looked up to Johnny. He dug in his pocket and held it out for Johnny. "You want this back now?" Bobby asked.

"No, Bobby. You keep it. I can get a new one when I go back to work." Johnny snapped his fingers at a thought that quickly came to him. "Bobby, how 'bout we make a deal. When you hold that badge, you say a prayer for me. And, whenever I hold my new badge, I will say a prayer for you. Is it a deal?" Johnny bargained.

Bobby's tears dried and a smile crossed his face. "You bet." The boy cried out. "I'll say a prayer for you every night, Johnny. I promise."

"One more thing, Bobby. Remember, 'A friend loves at all times and becomes a brother in times of trouble.'" Johnny remembered the dream he had and the figure that told him that he and Bobby were to help each other. "Bobby, you and I are brothers. Nothing can change that. I will always think of you in that way. And, now that Henry is gone, you can think of me as your brother, okay?"

Bobby nodded and promised he would write to Johnny as soon as they got to Michigan. Johnny received hugs from both Kyle and Helen Wells and they departed. Johnny turned and went into the house feeling as though there was nothing else in the whole world that he needed-he had more than he could ask for.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E

Johnny returned to work two weeks later. He entered the locker room to the sound of men cheering. B-Shift and the men of A-Shift welcomed their friend and brother back to work. Johnny smiled and shook hands with them all before going to his locker to get dressed for his shift.

Chet was quick to ask him how "things" were going with Allison Reed. "We're just friends, Chet." Johnny remarked.

"Sure, Gage. Like you can be 'just friends' with a girl like that." Chet teased.

"Really, Chet. We talked it all out and I guess we are just too much alike to actually be together…we drive each other crazy. She is sweet and all, but we are just friends." Johnny shifted his attention from Chet back to his locker to begin getting ready for his shift.

As he sat down on the bench in front of his locker to unlace his shoes, he paused as he noticed a small black box at the bottom of his locker. He reached out and took it in his hands. As he opened it, he closed his eyes and took out the contents. Roy noticed Johnny's strange behavior. "You okay, Junior?"

Johnny looked at his partner and smiled. He got up from the bench and, as he put his new badge on his uniform shirt he said, "Just saying a little prayer, is all."


End file.
